What if?
by Kaguya'Krolik
Summary: What if Sasuke Uchiha had taken Sakura Haruno with him the day he left the village? Could their relationship have been different, or was it destined to stay unrequited? Is there any room for love to blossom between these two Shinobi? SasuxSaku pairing! Different pairings later on! I want your honest opinion, what can I do to make it better? PLEASE REVIEW!
1. The Avenger

**What if...?**

 _A/N:_

 _'...' Thinking_

"..." Speaking

 **'Inner Sakura'**

 **NEL:**

 **Dearest readers,**

 **This story was written back in 2010 when I was much younger. It has been seven years since then and I have realized that my writing was complete and utter shit, but the ideas were creative and had potential. I do apologize for the unintelligible grammar and punctuation that was used. However, we tend to let our colorful minds wander during youth. Our brain thinks far too fast for us to get out all the words we wish to convey. I am currently in the process of correcting each of my fan fictions one by one. I am starting with "What if…?" since it was the first story I ever wrote for the Naruto series. Thank you all for the encouragement and reviews you have provided me over the years. I will take what has been offered and use it to the best of my abilities as a writer. You all have kept me going for so long and I hope you will continue to stick with my stories in the long run.**

 **HANA:**

 **Y-Yes we hope you like it! This special story will eventually have many OC's and different pairings than w-what the actual show depicts. Please keep in mind we are not following the current storyline of the Naruto Shippuden series nor the B-Boruto Next Generations series. This is a plot c-created completely on our own, however we will utilize certain events of the show.**

 **KAGUYA:**

 **Onward….to the story.**

 **Disclaimer: The characters of the Naruto franchise are copyright to Masashi Kishimoto. I do not own any of them. I am a mere fan who wishes to utilize his characters for my own stories. I will be borrowing one scene from "Naruto" Episode 109 when Sasuke leaves the village and adding my own thoughts to give the story more of an effect. All other credits go to their original owners/creators. I only own my own OCs whom mean the world to me. Thank you.**

* * *

Amidst the stone cold walkway exiting the Village Hidden in the Leaves, came a soft breeze. Carried within its wind was the sound of light footsteps trudging against the concrete. It was nights like these that were so calm, with no enemies in sight, however there was no room for peace. Not for this _**avenger**_...

The young man was traveling out of Konoha with his hands shielded inside of his pockets. The breeze rustled his unusually chicken shaped hair, while the moonlight highlighted his onyx colored eyes. He passed by multiple places that once held such high significance in his life, including the Uchiha District where he used to call home, but it was only filled with despair and emptiness now. As he made his way to the main entrance of Konoha, he saw pink from the corner of his eye. It was his teammate, Sakura Haruno.

"It's the middle of the night. What are you hanging around here for?"

"This is the only road out of the village." She replied with sorrowful eyes. Sasuke would not be swayed, it was futile to even try, in a way Sakura knew that. Her friend had made up his mind and she had no choice but to accept that...right? Shaking his head he began walking again, slowly passing her. Almost instantly he smelled her cherry blossom fragrance, she smelled _**nice.**_

"You should go to bed."

"Why Sasuke?" His name, the name his father Fugaku Uchiha, gifted upon him the moment he was born into the world. "Why won't you ever tell me anything?" She questioned frantically. "Why is it always silence with you? You never shared a single th-"

Damn she was persistent, he was starting to get annoyed, "Why should I have to tell you anything? Just keep your nose out of my business. It's...none of your concern!" He shouted, suddenly cutting her off.

The tears slowly trickled down her pale cheeks. Her frown turned into a smile of bitterness, "I know you hate me. Even in the beginning you could never stand me. Remember back when we made Genin and we were assigned to our three-man squads? We were alone together for the first time, right here on this very spot. You, you got so mad at me that day."

God did she have to go on and on like this? Why couldn't she just leave him be? She was only making it harder for herself.

"I...don't remember that."

"Ah...y-yeah, sure. I mean it was so long ago r-right? Still that's the day when it all began. It was the start of you, me, Naruto and Kakashi-Sensei. The four of us started to go on missions. It was rough back then everyday was such a challenge!" More and more of her tears continued to fall down her now rosy cheeks, Sakura must have tried so hard to keep it together, he had to have known that, "but more than anything, it was so much fun. I know about your clan Sasuke. I do, but seeking revenge...that won't bring anyone happiness. Nobody at all, not you and not me."

Suddenly Sasuke clenched his fists and smirked to himself. He was silent at first before a small sigh was heard, "I knew it…"

"Eh?"

"I'm not the same as you. I'm traveling a path the rest of you can't follow. I know that the four of us have worked together and for awhile I thought I could take that road instead, but in the end I have decided on revenge. That's always been my reason for living. I'll never be like you and Naruto." He couldn't look back now not when he came so far. It was true that he never wanted to hurt her of all people, but this path was just too dark for someone so pure to take.

"Don't do this Sasuke! You don't have to be alone!" She suddenly screamed out which caused his eyes to widen in surprise. "You told me how painful a thing solitude can be. I understand that pain now. I have a family and friends, but if you were gone Sasuke it would be the same thing for me as being all alone!"

His eyes remained void of any emotion as he looked straight ahead, "this is a new beginning. Each of us has a new path before us-"

"Sasuke! I'm so in love with you I can't even stand it! If you would only be with me I promise I'd never let you regret it! Everyday will be a joy I can give you happiness! I'll do anything for you Sasuke! So please! I'm begging you, don't walk away!" Sakura held her tiny hands over her breaking heart and stepped forward, trying to call out to him, trying to reach him, convince him to stay. "I'll even help get your revenge! I'll do whatever it takes to make it happen, I swear! S-Stay here with me and if you can't then take me with you Sasuke…"

Soon she saw his crest disappear as he slowly turned towards her with a slight smirk. His cold gaze seemed to soften for a split moment, but the words he said couldn't be cushioned with a look like that...they were what hurt the most, "you haven't changed you're still annoying."

She gasped and stumbled back in shock. All she could do was plead and watch as the love of her life headed straight into the path of vengeance. "DON'T LEAVE ME!"

"If you go i-i'll scream and-" Suddenly Sasuke disappeared, only to reappear behind his pink haired companion. The silence between the two was almost deafening. Despite this she could hear her own heart beating, Sasuke's soft breathing, and the sound of the rain beginning to drizzle.

It took mere seconds to process what came out of his mouth next, but it was one sentence she would never forget….

"Sakura, thank you...for everything."

"Sa….suke….."

Slowly she fell forward losing consciousness from Sasuke's attack one she didn't expect, not even for one moment. Quickly he caught her and held her close to his heart, this was probably the first and last time he would ever be able to hold her like this. He brought Sakura over to the stone bench and began lowering her, but something made him hold on for a bit longer.

 _'What do I do? Someone like her has no place in my plans. She shouldn't have to see the path I must walk.'_

It was an inner struggle he had to deal with and fast if he wanted to meet with Orochimaru's bodyguards on time. Knowing that Orochimaru wasn't the _**patient**_ type.

Against his better judgement he lifted her on his back, careful that his backpack didn't disturb her and began to walk outside of the village gates, already taking care of those pesky watchdogs that the Hokage had stationed on patrol.

Once he made it out of the village undetected he met with four unknown ninjas a few miles out.

"We have been waiting for you...Sasuke."

"So what's with the change of attitude?"

A ninja with two heads looked up with a chilling smirk, "It has already been decided that the moment you abandoned the village you would become our new leader…please forgive the rudeness we displayed earlier-"

Sasuke watched as the four bowed their heads in respect, but he knew it wasn't genuine and had to have been Kabuto and Orochimaru's doing. Sasuke just closed his eyes and smirked, "Hn. Like I care."

The four watched as he began walking past them, but the spunky one didn't seem too pleased with Sasuke's response nor did she appreciate the excess cargo he carried on his back. Appearing in front of him she purposefully blocked his path and glared. He notated her appearance was similar to Sakura's as she was the shortest out of the four and had beautiful pink hair, but it was dark, wild, and untamed with two long strands framing either side of her fair-skinned face. "WHO THE HELL SAID SHE COULD COME?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and simply knocked her arm away causing her to fume and draw her flute. Sakon jumped in front of her with an apologizing look to Sasuke that obviously didn't match his eyes.

"Doesn't matter...let's go."

"Ah yes, we shall go….Tayuya you must keep calm I believe our lord wanted him alive."

"Hmph!" When the quarrel ended, Sasuke glanced back to their village. This would be the last time they would see this place and the people within it... _ **right?**_

Turning away he slowly disappeared with Sakura to Orochimaru's hideout where the rest of their teenage lives would be lived strengthening and gaining true power.


	2. The Snake King

**What if...?**

 _A/N:_

 _'...' Thinking_

"..." Speaking

 **'Inner Sakura'**

 **NEL:**

 **Well hello again! ^^ I am so excited to continue with this second chapter! It took awhile to write it, but I am confident it will get this plot rolling! E-Eh? Hana-Chan what's the matter?**

 **HANA:**

 **I r-really hate snakes...can't we l-leave this to Kaguya-San?**

 **KAGUYA:**

 **Last time I checked I was always in charge of the pedo-snake's chapters since obviously I am into this creepy shit.**

 **NEL:**

 **Ehehe…r-right well don't let Hana and I stop you…**

 **Disclaimer: The characters of the Naruto franchise are copyright to Masashi Kishimoto. I do not own any of them. I am a mere fan who wishes to utilize his characters for my own stories. All other credits go to their original owners/creators. I only own my own OCs whom mean the world to me. Thank you.**

* * *

After a long journey and a few days rest Sasuke and Sakura stood before the snake king, Orochimaru of Otokagure. The legendary sannin sat upon his sinister throne, illuminated by the torches surrounding the dimly lit room.

The two noticed just how inhuman Orochimaru truly looked. He had very pale skin almost white as snow, while his golden eyes had slit pupils that paralyzed enemies with fear. His snake-like appearance allowed many to believe he was a whole other species of human. On the other hand many got confused over his androgynous face since they could never tell his true gender identity. Despite this Orochimaru took great pride in his appearance and used it as a stepping stone to finding true _**immortality**_ regardless of how he had to look to get it.

"Welcome Sasuke...it is such a pleasure to have you here. However, I do believe I said only you were allowed to come. So I can only assume you have brought us a test subject-" Rising from his throne he gestured towards the pink haired girl who was hiding behind Sasuke. "Who or what I bring along with me is really none of your concern. I came here for power, nothing more. Are you going to give it to me or not, it's real simple."

Hearing his answer Orochimaru smirked allowing them to see his pronounced cheekbones, "a bit testy are we? No matter I shall put you in your PLACE-"

With amazing speed Orochimaru appeared before Sasuke and had him in a choke hold up against the wall. His long pink tongue sneaked out and licked all around his lips, "Oh I am going to enjoy training you my pet." Punching him in the stomach Sasuke's body slammed against the stone causing cracks to spread throughout the wall as well as his ribs.

Sakura gasped as everything happened in front of her so quickly. It was obvious she felt scared, but she shouldn't have been considering she wanted to come with Sasuke. She had to have known that an encounter like this was bound to happen in their travels. Oh just what had she gotten herself into?

Regardless! There wasn't much time to just stand around and think, so she let her body do the talking. Even if she knew she wasn't a match against a legendary sannin, it brought her a great deal of comfort to know her distraction could give Sasuke enough time to recover, even if it cost her _**life**_.

Without a moment to spare and a look of determination, Sakura took off running towards both ninjas with her fist held out. A blue aura built around her flesh, but disappeared the moment it made contact with Orochimaru. Not expecting a weakling to defy him, he had no choice but to take the attack full-on. Underestimating her strength he skidded backwards a few feet and rubbed his dislocated jaw. It was then that he noticed with some training she could hone her skills to get monstrous strength.

 _'I got him!'_ Knowing that her attack didn't miss she smiled in relief, but it was soon diminished by Orochimaru's right hand man, Kabuto Yakushi.

"Bad move little girl-" Suddenly he had her arms pinned in a painful angle causing her to cry out in pain. His onyx eyes remained solely on her agony while an evil smirk creeped its way unto his face.

Once his master recovered he forced her on her knees to look up into the eyes of the snake, "it seems Tsunade has taught you well even if you only just started learning-" Suddenly she felt a sting on her cheek as he backhanded her causing a red welt to appear.

"That should put you in your place insolent child. You, however have intrigued me...I am quite curious to see how you shall benefit me. As you already know that tricky old Hiruzen sealed my arms away and I have limited mobility, but this potion I created gives me the ability to move for a short amount of time. It was the only cure I could come up with for the time...however, I did believe at one point Tsunade could heal me if I were to...compensate her with the revival of her loved ones. I do believe I have gained a treasure even greater than what I hoped for."

Sakura kept her mouth shut as she was too scared to even move. Turning her cheek, Orochimaru licked the wound he created causing it to slightly heal, "Mmm I look forward to having you here. Now...heal him. Let us see what you can do."

He tilted his chin towards the injured genin. For a moment she hesitated before slowly moving past him afraid he would hit her again. Kneeling by Sasuke's side she combined her chakra-enhanced fists with her medical ninjutsu to heal the cracked ribs that Orochimaru's attacks caused.

"Lord Orochimaru...perhaps it would be best If I took Sakura on as my apprentice. I could use her abilities to your advantage. Think about it she could be a better healer in time, even more so than I. It would be as you said, she could heal your arms. Imagine your endless power if you were healed!"

"Hmmm you're making a good point. Are you sure you want this responsibility Kabuto?"

"I take care of you, don't I? Yes, I am sure my lord- Sakura, Sasuke come with me." Orochimaru chuckled and shook his head, "pesky child."

Kabuto kneeled on the floor and extended his hand towards Sakura, who in turn smacked it away, "Don't touch me! We can get up just fine on our own."

He smiled and stood up dusting his pants off, "Good then let us go."

The halls he guided them through were cold and dimly lit causing Sakura to shiver, but the smell of sawdust and hazelnut gave her a comforting feeling regardless of how small it was. As they made their way to the living quarter of the hideout they began to see multiple doors appear.

"We are nearly there. Keep up."

 _'Easy for you to say. You weren't the one who got his ribs cracked. **SHANNARO**!'_

At the end of the corridor they reached two doors. One of which had the Uchiha symbol and the other a snake.

"If you need me my room is two halls down, last door to the left. I assume you both are capable enough to see which room is yours? Anyways I'll let you clean yourselves up, you'll find clothing in the drawers along with tools. Sakura, your training starts tomorrow at sunrise in my studies. Don't be late."

She shivered at thought of the two of them being alone in a room together, but she responded nonetheless, "a-alright…"

"Sasuke, Lord Orochimaru informed me that your training will be held at the same time, but he wants you to report to his lab." With that Kabuto turned and slid his hands in his pockets disappearing into the darkness of the hall.

 _'I don't even want to think about what Orochimaru is going to make Sasuke do in that lab.'_

Sakura waited until Kabuto was completely out of sight before turning towards Sasuke's room, "come on Sasuke...let's get you inside."

The lone Uchiha remained silent, his pride slightly hurt that he had to depend on Sakura this much, the reason for him leaving that damn village was to gain power. How he was now? Would never cut it for when the time came to defeat Itachi. No...he had to become stronger than the snake, smarter than his genius sensei Kakashi, more powerful than any opponent Itachi had ever faced before he would even be considered a challenge to his brother.

 _'Mark my words Itachi...I have awakened and I am coming to **kill** you.'_


	3. Sakura's Conviction

**What if…?**

 _A/N:_

 _'...' Thinking_

"..." Speaking

' **Inner Sakura'**

 **NEL:**

 **Nyehehe I hope everyone enjoyed the last two chapters. If you noticed my sisters and I threw in a little cameo of our own.**

 **HANA:**

 **Y-Yes...we mentioned "Genius-Sensei" in honor of o-one of our fellow FFN w-writers...**

 **KAGUYA:**

 **If you haven't already I would suggest checking out AlexDnD. His story pulls you in from the very first chapter.**

 **NEL:**

 **Yes! Definitely a story to read if you love Kakashi Hatake. Let's be honest, who doesn't? HE'S SO DAMN SEXY!**

 **KAGUYA:**

 **Okay...too much info. Personally I prefer Sasuke, but that's what opinions are for. Now then onward to the story.**

 **Disclaimer: The characters of the Naruto franchise are copyright to Masashi Kishimoto. I do not own any of them. I am a mere fan who wishes to utilize his characters for my own stories. All other credits go to their original owners/creators. I only own my own OCs whom mean the world to me. Thank you.**

* * *

"Sasuke-Kun in here-" Opening the door to his room, Sakura shuffled inside and helped Sasuke sit on the bed, "lay down. I'll be able to heal your wounds now that no one is disturbing us…"

' **CHAA! Alone in a room with Sasuke like this? Pinch me I am dreaming!'**

Sakura shook her head to rid her mind of her inner thoughts, honestly was this the right time? Her inner self could be so annoying at times; it was no wonder Sasuke had such a short fuse with her.

Before her fingertips could reach his shirt, his hand shot up and gripped her wrist tightly causing her to wince. Her eyes instantly found their way to his harsh gaze before gesturing to his ribs, "I need to remove your shirt to look at those wounds."

Sasuke hesitated for a moment before releasing her wrist and allowing her to remove his shirt. Her hands found their way to the bruises and scrapes allowing her to see the full extent of his injuries.

' **Our poor Sasuke...how dare Orochimaru do this to him! When I see him again I will give him a royal beat down, Haruno-style! SHANNARO'**

Sakura rolled her eyes and moved her hands to his abdomen, checking to see if he had any internal damage. "He didn't seem to reach this area that's a relief. Can you sit up for me? I need to check your back for any tweaks."

Without any resistance he followed her orders, surprised she knew so much despite having very little training from the Godaime of the Leaf, Tsunade. She must have tried to improve her strength in hopes of becoming a better asset to the team.

"Alright I think I got everything, why don't you try walking around?"

"Aa."

He moved off of the bed wearing only his khaki shorts and began to stretch. He didn't seem to have any more pain and all the cuts and bruises had disappeared, it's as if Orochimaru never laid a finger on him. "Yeah...I'm good now. Thanks."

Her eyes widened as she didn't expect a thank you, but her cheeks betrayed her inner most feelings allowing him to see how delighted she was by his praise. She kept her head down and quickly walked over to the dresser to pull out an outfit for Sasuke to wear. It's a good thing Kabuto made sure to fully stock up on clothes for their arrival, as they didn't bring much.

"You don't have to t-thank me Sasuke...I was just doing what I felt was right. Here, some new clothes." She walked over to his bed and laid it out for him while remaining silent. She was unsure unsure of what to do next, as there was clearly no more need for words. Sasuke sensed her uncertainty and rested a hand on her shoulder, quickly turning her around to face him.

"S-Sas-Ah!" She soon found herself being held by the quiet Uchiha. His arm moved around her slim waist while his hand found its way in her short hair, rubbing her head.

"I am only going to say this once because I need you to understand that you have a choice to make. Your decision in this, will affect you for the rest of your life and the relationship you have with others, including myself. You know that I have no intention of going back...I have long since opened my eyes, my only goal is in the darkness. Your life Sakura, doesn't have to follow…"

The tears trickled down her cheeks as she looked back on the last 24 hours. Sasuke was right, a place like this was not her scene. She didn't belong here, that was obvious. It wasn't too late to go back, but her place was by his side, it had always been by his side. How could she abandon him now when she had come so far? Slowly she raised her head, allowing him to see her reddened eyes, "S-Sasuke...I want to stay with you, show you the love you got deprived of since the passing of your clan. However, even if we can't be romantically involved then at least allow me to stay by your side as your teammate! Please it's all I want. It's all I need…"

He lifted her chin up and caressed her rosy cheek with his thumb, "I don't know what awaits me in the darkness. There can be no happiness where light doesn't dwell, but perhaps you can be the beacon of hope that will guide me to the end of my journey for restoring my clan and cleansing our tainted name."

"Then I can st-"

"You will need to grow stronger, but with the right training and proper chakra control you will make a huge asset to achieving my goals."

Her eyes widened and a smile replaced her frown, she was so happy that she could stay. Giving a sigh of relief, she rested her head on his chest allowing her to hear his strong heartbeat, "Sasuke...thank you."

His eyes widened as he heard his own words thrown back at him. Quietly he laid down on the bed with Sakura in his arms. His hands stroked her soft pink locks, watching as she drifted off into a deep slumber. She must have been so tired from all the running around and healing, he couldn't blame her. He probably would never admit it, but he was very thankful she had come with him at least he wouldn't be completely alone on this journey he was destined to make.

* * *

Sasuke awoke abruptly to pure darkness. His breathing was rapid and his mouth was dry, it was night's like this that fed his growing insomnia. The image of his clan's massacre played repeatedly in his head, just when would his torment end?

He squinted his eyes as they adjusted to the dark, he was confused at first since it should have been morning by now. However, this hideout was underground which meant no sunlight in or out. His only source of light was an unlit wax candle that was resting on a little indention in the wall. Sasuke sighed and tried to move off the bed, but a light pressure on his chest halted his movements. He nearly activated his Sharingan at the unknown presence had last night's events not flooded back into his head.

 _'That's right…'_

How could he forget? He was the one who invited her to stay the night after all. Not wanting to wake Sakura, he quickly moved a pillow underneath her to replace the warmth of his torso. He watched as she stirred in slight discomfort, but did not awaken.

His footsteps were muffled against the sandy floor as he made his way to the closet. He always put careful care into how he dressed and how he presented himself, after all he was the last surviving Uchiha and had a reputation to uphold. Not like any of that mattered now since he abandoned the only home he ever knew.

After a long shower, Sasuke found himself staring at his reflection in the foggy mirror. He was barley thirteen and he felt as if he had aged a decade with everything that had occurred during the past few days. He knew this was the life he had chosen, the path of an avenger, there was no turning back. These consequences were very clear and he was very aware of everything he had to deal with that came with this life. Sasuke was about to leave when he saw his mark glow. He lowered his shirt to have a look at his neck that bared the Cursed Seal of Heaven that Orochimaru had gifted him during the Chūnin Exams. The mark was leaking chakra, that wasn't a good sign. He would have to tell Orochimaru about this to help him contro-

 _ **Knock**_

 _ **Knock**_

Suddenly Sasuke was drawn out of his thoughts when a light tap was heard on the door. He went to answer it before the sound could wake Sakura. A hooded woman stood at the front of the door with a tray of food. No doubt, Kabuto sent her to feed Orochimaru's _**pets.**_

He closed the door to his room and walked over to the desk to set down the tray. His eyes glanced over to the bed where pink hair could be seen poking out. Quiet as a snake he sat down and rested his hand on her head. He never really noticed how soft her hair was until now, then again, he wasn't always so eager to touch other people let alone let people touch him.

"Mm…"

Feeling a slight weight, Sakura's eyes fluttered open to see Sasuke hovering above her. She slightly gasped and sat up, her hair a fluffy pink mess. Sasuke's eyes widened as he had never seen Sakura like this, it was _**cute**_.

"Your food is on the desk. I suggest you hurry, Kabuto probably won't like it that you kept him waiting."

It took her a minute or so to adjust as everything that happened yesterday played in her mind. Quickly she shot out of bed and gathered her shoes, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to fall asleep. I'll go get dressed!"

He watched as she ran out of his room like a bat straight out of hell, completely abandoning her tray of food. Everyone knew that being fully energized would allow a ninja to do their best both in training and battle. With the tray in hand he went to drop it off in front of Sakura's room, but before he had a chance to set the food down the door swung open and Sakura ran out. Both were sent tumbling to the ground, the food wasted as it was scattered all over the clay floor.

"Ah! Sasuke! I didn't know you were out there, was that mine? I'm so sorry I didn't want to make Kabuto wait, are you okay?" What kind of question was that? Of course, he was okay, it was only a tiny fall. Yet, she remained laying on top of him, the two staring into each other's eyes. It took a moment or two for both to process what happened before he moved her off and stood, "it can't be helped. You'll have to eat something later. We are nearly late."

Soon the atmosphere turned eerie as the two made their way to Orochimaru and Kabuto. Sasuke's back remained facing Sakura as she followed closely behind, a nervous wreck.

 _'Way to go Sakura…he probably thinks I am even more annoying.'_

"Sakura."

"Ah! I'm here!"

He sighed out and kept his back to her, "tell me. Why do you even try with me? What makes me so special to you? Why did you even come?"

Her emerald eyes widened as she pondered his sudden assault of questions.

 _'Why did I…come?'_

' **SHANNARO! We couldn't let him be alone in a room with that snake, now could we? Anyone who touches our Sasuke inappropriately shall receive punishment!'**

"Sasuke I…I know it sounds kind of childish. You can laugh at it afterwards, but nothing will change what I feel for you. I had to follow my heart I felt it was the right thing to do even if most would see my actions as a betrayal. You need someone to lean on in your time of darkness, someone to help carry your pain. I feel a great injustice was done to you Sasuke…I want so badly to just give you what you want, but I know I will never be strong enough to do that for you."

She took a deep breath before continuing, her hands shaking from her deep confession, "However Sasuke…my heart. That's what is strong. I just want you to know that I truly care for you. Though I am young I promise you that I will grow stronger and as I age my feelings will only continue to grow. I…I came because of that."

He was silent for a great while as they made their way through the hideout that was more like a maze than anything. The two eventually came to a fork in the hallway where he had to depart left and Sakura had to go right. His hand raised and he poked her forehead before turning away and disappearing down the hall with a tiny smirk on his face.

Sakura's eyes widened as her fingers touched the spot where he poked her. A deep blush creeped into her cheeks and a beaming smile danced on her lips. Oh, how this Uchiha knew how to make the ladies swoon…

 _'Alright Haruno! No turning back now! We can't let Sasuke down.'_ If she did, what kind of teammate would she be?

* * *

Once Sakura reached the light at the end of the hall she arrived dead center of Kabuto's lab. Her eyes widened in amazement at all the medical books he had collected over the years in Orochimaru's service.

"Ah yes, Sakura. Welcome, right on time you are. Next time you should be fifteen minutes early. You'll see on that table over there all the supplies you will need for our upcoming lessons with one another. Make sure you read over all the medical jutsus as I will be testing you on each."

The clock seemed to be ticking at a normal rate, so why did Sakura feel it had been days since she had been down in that lab? Kabuto's onyx eyes stared at the pink haired kunoichi as she was already reading a volume 4 book. He quietly wandered over to her only to see how quickly she flipped through each page, was she even processing the words she read? As he leaned over her, his ash-grey hair fell over her shoulder snapping her out of the book her nose was now buried in. "Ah sorry. I read some of these volumes with Lady Tsunade, but she never let me finish them…"

"Not to worry. You won't be shielded from the knowledge that the history books of ninja provide. We aren't the hidden leaf village, the faster you get that through your head the better it will benefit your progress with me."

"I never sai-"

"Right then. Shall we get started?"

Sakura rolled her eyes and glared at Kabuto, but he continued to smile as if he said nothing wrong. He went over to a long purple curtain and moved it aside allowing her to see an injured sound ninja. The last time she saw these kinds of sound ninja were in the Forest of Death.

"Who is this? How long has this man been lying here? He needs medical attention! **ASAP!** "

"That my dear is where you come in. As you know medical ninjutsu is very tricky, it requires a lot of chakra control. Can you tell me what the main goal of a medical ninja is?" Her green eyes looked up from the patient. There was no hesitation in her voice, "to save the life of the patient, by any means necessary."

Kabuto smirked as if expecting that answer, "Correct. We save lives, but do you know the other part of their mission?"

He held up his hand that glowed with blue chakra. Running it over the patient's body the wounds instantly healed, despite how severe they were. Her eyes widened in amazement at how efficient Kabuto was in medical ninjutsu. "That was amaz-"

"The other side of the mission isn't just life Sakura. It's when knowing if healing is appropriate for a certain situation. Think of the circumstance as always Ying and Yang. Where there is life...there is **DEATH!"** Suddenly Kabuto's chakra scalpel sliced through the man's throat causing his blood to spray everywhere. Sakura screamed and backed up, her hands shaking as she didn't expect such a thing to happen, at least not on her watch.

"Ah don't let that get the best of you. Tsunade had so much potential too, but her haemophobia got the best of her. I am already training you not to fear blood, after all it is such a small obstacle compared to all the good you can do."

"Good?! You just killed a man in cold blood! What did he ever do to you?"

"He was an experiment. I have done this to him many times not to worry. It is a technique I have invented known as Healing Destruction. Look the wound is already closing."

Quickly she ran to the patient to see the healing process, it was as Kabuto said. The surgical incision was smoking as the cells regenerated to heal the injured flesh. Sakura's eyes remained wide, she could not believe what she was seeing! Without any type of hesitation, she turned to Kabuto with a new-found passion in her eyes. "Teach me."

"Considering you didn't run away on the first lesson shows you have potential. I will teach you Sakura, but only after you have read all five volumes of these medical books and can successfully perform Tsunade's chakra rebirth. According to the slug princess it is the absolute pinnacle of medical ninjutsu. I would like to test this theory…"

"So, you're saying you want to use me as your next test subject?"

"I was under the impression that you would do anything to help Sasuke achieve his goals…so if becoming my new case study does that, why bother questioning it?"

Sakura pursed her lips and silently looked at the ground. "How can I…master something so great when I am no longer apart of the hidden leaf."

"That my dear I will leave for you to decide."

"I have to go, don't I?"

"Do you? How about you think a little harder. Who is closest to Tsunade besides Naruto?"

"The Godaime's right hand woman…?"

"Very good. From what I have gathered on earlier intel, Shizune has been unable to master this technique over the course of several years. However, that doesn't mean she hasn't retained all her master's teachings, right?"

"So, what's your plan?"

"I was hoping you can tell me…"

"M-Me? I-I don't know. The knowledge she has is something that should be shared with everyone."

Kabuto stroked his chin and snapped, "bingo. How do you obtain information you no longer have access to?"

"You steal it."

"Well, well Sakura! I didn't know you had that mind-set! I was thinking you kindly ask for it. Oh, but stealing does sound so much better. Especially for people in our line of work, don't you think so?"

Sakura frowned and rubbed her arm, "w-well I wouldn't say that…I mean-"

Kabuto smiled and tapped her head, "the day after next we shall begin our first mission together. We need to train your skills if you are to pull this kidnapping off. It will take time, but no matter we have all the time in the world. Sasuke should be finishing up with Orochimaru in a few hours. Tomorrow I will be with him all day to tend to his… **needs**. When you finishing reading you are dismissed for the day...Until next time, Sakura."

"Kabuto."

* * *

"You progress quickly Sasuke and we have only just begun. It seems I have made a good decision with you."

Standing before Orochimaru was Sasuke. It was well into the afternoon and their training session was still in progress. It had been intense and painful, but it didn't seem like Orochimaru was finished with him just yet.

Though Sasuke had been proven useful and strong he still couldn't control the pain he felt while using his curse seal which left him unable to move after these sessions. Right now, he was glad Sakura was inside the base he didn't want her to see him in his second form. His smooth skin was grey while his onyx hair turned a beautiful shade of blue. He almost had a feminine face, but his eagle like wings and the star on his nose gave him a monstrous appearance.

"Lord Orochimaru it is time we left." Kabuto suddenly appeared, interrupting the training session.

"Kabuto, don't be so dull, I haven't even had my fun. Not to worry we shall leave soon enough."

Orochimaru disappeared only to reappear in front of Sasuke with a knee to his abdomen, but Sasuke knew him well enough to block such a cheap shot. "Very good Sasuke…as I said before you learn quickly."

Kabuto slightly glared as Sasuke received praised, it must not have been easy for him to share the spotlight with another when he had been the only pupil in Orochimaru's eyes. When the battlefield was no longer useable Orochimaru and Kabuto took their leave.

Sasuke stayed to train a bit more. If he wanted to destroy a certain someone he had to unlock his full powers and he would stop at nothing to get it. Once nighttime approached he made his way back into the base he searched for his teammate.

It didn't surprise him to find her nose deep into the fifth volume of her medical book. She looked so focused he didn't want to interrupt her, but before he could take his leave she had sensed him.

"Ah! Sasuke! Are you okay?" She set the book down and brought him over to the infirmary in the back where Kabuto kept his experiments, luckily the most recent one was forced back into the basement. She laid Sasuke down on the bed and ran her hand over his body, instead of a green aura it was already a light blue showing how well she was progressing. She already had mastered more in the one day she had been training with Kabuto, than she ever did in the few months she spent with Tsunade. All at the age of thirteen, she couldn't even imagine what she could do when she was older.

"Did you know…the books I am reading are forbidden in every village? Kabuto was right…there is so much knowledge in the world that people try to hide from us. It is unfair…everyone has a right to know about it."

"Aa."

"I finally understand what I have missed out on. I want you to know that I will get stronger so that you can lean on me too! I won't hold you back anymore…" Her eyes gleamed with conviction as if she was one hundred percent confident that she could do this.

"How long have you been reading and researching?"

"Since the morning I guess. Don't worry I can keep going! A little reading never harmed anyone." She stood up and stretched as if she were trying to re-energize herself, but it was obvious she was tired.

"Why don't you take a break?"

"Oh, I couldn't do that. Kabuto gave me until the day after next to finish these books. I just got to the halfway point on the last book."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, even for her that was impressive considering she still needed to study and retain the information she was consuming. "I think you can take a little break." She looks up at him and shakes her head, remaining firm in her response.

He smirked inwardly at all the effort she put into strengthening herself, all in effort to help him achieve his goals. Not everyone would do that for someone as corrupt and vile as him…right? It might have been completely out of character of him, but something told him he had to reward her for all her hard work and progress.

The book slipped from her hand as she felt herself being lifted off the floor and thrown over Sasuke's shoulder, "Sasuke! What are you doing?! Put me down! I have to finish, Kabuto will be back soon!"

Sasuke continued to ignore Sakura despite her protests as he continued down the hallway to their quarters. It wasn't until he reached her room that he finally put her down, "if you are tired you won't be able to perform to the best of your abilities. This could lead to failure in a mission or failed memory retention. I want you to rest, you have a whole day tomorrow before they return. If you still feel nervous about it then take a nap and go right back to studying, they won't know anything unless you broadcast it."

"Ah…yeah. You're right I hadn't thought about it." She was so focused on her goal, nothing else mattered. Not even the well-being of her body, how could she be so careless? She needed to take more consideration for herself in the future if she wanted to avoid being scolded, especially by the boy she was trying so hard to protect.

"See you later." He poked her forehead and left to retire into his quarters for the night. Sakura blushed at such an intimate action and glanced at her room for a mere second before deciding to heed Sasuke's advice and retire for the night. Tomorrow she would be up bright and early to finish what she started, that was a promise.

 _'Sasuke…please give me strength.'_


	4. To Please The Devil

**What if…?**

 _A/N:_

 _'...' Thinking_

"..." Speaking

' **Inner Sakura'**

 **NEL:**

 **Thank you all once again for tuning in for the next chapter! We are so excited to present our very first-time skip. It is nothing special, but now that we are a tiny bit past introductions and plot setting, we can get into the real juicy stuff! I apologize for the wait!**

 **HANA:**

 **I-If you would like something to happen in the story that you would like to see please notate it in a review and w-we can c-consider adding it, if it compliments the story's direction o-of where w-we are trying to take it.**

 **KAGUYA:**

 **Without any more delay, here is the next chapter.**

 **WARNING: This chapter may be deemed inappropriate for those under the age of 18. Read with caution! Explicit Sexual Content Ahead!**

 **Disclaimer: The characters of the Naruto franchise are copyright to Masashi Kishimoto. I do not own any of them. I am a mere fan who wishes to utilize his characters for my own stories. All other credits go to their original owners. I only own my own OCs whom mean the world to me. Thank you.**

* * *

It had been five years since Sasuke and Sakura's defection from Konohagakure. By now it seemed as if their presence had been nothing more than a plague just passing through. Like any plague, it was not easy to rid the mind of its memory. In the many years that had passed, not once had their friend Naruto given up the search, but everyone knew if someone wanted to stay away from prying eyes, they would do everything in their power to stay hidden.

It was late in the afternoon when Naruto Uzumaki got summoned to the Hokage Godaime's office. He wasn't used to seeing Tsunade with such a serious face, "I hope I didn't interrupt anything important?"

"Grandma Tsunade! Cut the crap! You have something important to tell me, then spit it out! You rarely call me here. Is it even worth my-"

"SHANNARO!" Instantly her perfectly manicured fist slammed on the table causing it to break in half and the liquor to spill. Quickly her new assistant ran to clean everything up, frantic that she would get yelled at again by the Godaime if she was not quick enough.

"Never mind that Shiva! Just get out! Ugh…" Tsunade rubbed her forehead as she acquired yet another migraine, things just weren't the same after her precious apprentice, Shizune got taken right out from under their noses. They had yet to find her in the five years that passed. She was beginning to give up hope while other ninjas continuously told her to give up the search and stop wasting useful resources. How could she move on when her deceased lover's niece was out there with that snake. Damn that Orochimaru, what could he possibly use Shizune for?

Naruto frowned as he saw how the assistant got treated, he went over to her and kneeled down offering a hand, "Don't worry about this…I'll clean it later. Go ahead and get some ramen at Ichiraku's! Say Naruto sent you!" Her beautiful purple hues shined with a new admiration for this knucklehead ninja. Never had she been treated with such kindness, so she was very thankful for his words. Quickly Shiva brushed herself off and bowed to the Godaime before taking her leave.

Naruto stared at the door for a while before facing her and glaring. "Hey Grandma Tsunade! You can't just go being mean to everyone! She was only trying to help! What's got your knickers twisted?"

Tsunade's eye twitched, she should have figured his lewd language would come from that damn perverted sage, "I see you're still the same little knucklehead ninja from before. Regardless, I do hope your training has been more fruitful than your speaking etiquette. I called you here because there is a mission I wanted to discuss with you and I need your utmost attention, got it?"

Naruto's eyes widened as he hadn't expected this. After the defect of Sasuke and Sakura, Tsunade made it a goal to give him as little missions as possible. She didn't want him to get any ideas and leave them too. After all they needed the sage-apprentice in the village, if they lost him…there would be no hope left.

"What, is the mission?"

"Very well, listen closely-"

* * *

In a room immersed in total darkness stood a man and a woman. Before them was a prisoner covered in wounds and chained to a wall. Upon closer examination her captors could see that her once fair colored skin was now bruised and infected. She was once of average height, but being chained up for so many years took a toll on her back. The jailor, a female, kneeled and took the prisoner's wrist, checking her pulse to make sure she wasn't going to die on them anytime soon. Her victim's eyes were void of any emotion as hopelessness settled in long ago.

"You have done well to impress me Sakura. You have mastered every technique I have thrown your way and then some. It seems your reputation at the academy precedes you." Kabuto seemed to look very pleased with his apprentice, even more so now that he knew he would get praise from Orochimaru for turning innocence into a tool that could be used to carry out his every command.

"I believe it is time we rid ourselves of this woman. It seems there is nothing else she can teach you. Such a shame that you had to drain the chakra out of her, now she is just a fragile little thing." Of course, he would pull that card on Sakura it was the easiest way to make her feel guilty, also a reminder that she was the one who suggested they go forth with this plan in the first place.

Yet, it was very clear that Kabuto was the one who did most of the torture to this poor woman. He tended to play his little game often, it was a way he could release his anger and frustration out on people who were praised by Orochimaru that wasn't himself, clearly this man had _**issues.**_

"Please…let…me…go." The prisoner's pleas echoed throughout the cold basement as she struggled weakly against her iron clad binds. All she wanted was to go home to her village, back where the people loved and needed her.

"Oh, I want nothing more than to return you safely to your village Shizune-San, however you have used up all your worth. I believe I would be doing your village a favor of disposing you…right? Anyways Sakura, clean this mess up, she reeks. You know how Orochimaru gets when his experiments are…. dirty."

With no hesitation at all Sakura kneeled in front of the woman and sighed, "forgive me…Shizune."

In a split second Shizune found herself with a gaping hole in her chest as Sakura stabbed her through the heart with her chakra filled fist. The apprentice watched as the kunoichi's body went limp, a puddle of blood beginning to form at her feet.

She heard Kabuto's annoyed sigh and turned to meet his gaze, "what now?"

"I said to clean up, not dirty the place more. Regardless, dispose of the body and meet me in the throne room, I believe Lord Orochimaru has a task for you and…. _Sasuke-Kun."_ She winced when she heard the venom in his voice as he uttered the Uchiha's name. Kabuto must've greatly disliked Sasuke, for reasons she assumed were his own.

She waited until he left before breaking Shizune's bindings and carrying her body to the operating table. Her torso soaked in blood, but the wound had already healed. By transferring her own regenerating chakra cells into Shizune's open wound, she allowed it to heal in mere seconds of inflicting it on her, but that didn't mean Shizune couldn't feel the pain. It was always a fascinating site to see the student surpassing the master.

 _'Shizune…...your suffering ends today, but I need you to stay asleep awhile longer until I can move you from here.'_

Why was Sakura showing such mercy? You'd think five years with Orochimaru and Kabuto would harden her heart, but she was known as an innocent blossom with a kind spirit in her village. Would she ever be able to place a seed of darkness in her heart? One thing was for certain, if her master ever found out what she did today, she would be severely punished.

A few moments later, she was making her way to the throne room where Kabuto was waiting for her by Orochimaru's side. It had been a long time and she changed, both in body and mind. She was eighteen now and grew into her looks, in fact she was the epitome of beauty according to Orochimaru's assessment. Currently she was wearing a zip up crop-top that was dark purple with her clan symbol embroidered on the back. Underneath she had on a mid-rift fish net shirt that showed off her stomach. To compliment her outfit, she had on black low-heel, knee-high boots, with black mini-shorts underneath a dark purple mini-skirt with slits on both sides. The cloth of her forehead protector was black and adorned on top of her head with the village's symbol crossed out showing she was defected ninja.

It was true Orochimaru wanted her only for her abilities and knowledge about the leaf, but everything else that came with her was a major bonus. He would enjoy using this to his advantage if it meant progressing in his research for immortal life.

As Sakura and Kabuto locked gazes she could see annoyance in his onyx hues, "nice of you to finally join us Sakura, you know Lord Orochimaru hates tardiness."

"Kabuto I do believe I am capable of voicing my own opinions. Pay him no mind my dear Sakura…"

"L-Lord Orochimaru I didn't mean- "Orochimaru cut him off with a wave of his hand.

"Silence. Now then…Sakura, Sasuke. We have to leave for a while to make some preparations for further experimentation with this new batch of experiments coming in." Sakura smirked as Kabuto bit his tongue to hold back any further protests against Orochimaru.

' _She thinks this is funny…I'll teach her.'_

"We will be returning on the next full moon one month from now. Until then, Sasuke see to it that no one finds this base. Sakura, you will oversee the current experiments and mark down any improvements or declinations in Kabuto's lab."

"Hn."

Just like Sakura had grown into her womanly looks, Sasuke had turned into a fine young man. He was leaning against the wall with his legs crossed and his eyes closed, as if focusing on being anywhere but there. His style changed immensely over the five years of being in Orochimaru's service. He wore dark blue pants, over which hangs a blue cloth that covers him from his abs to his knees, which he secures with a purple rope belt passed down to him from Orochimaru himself. His outfit consisted of a white long-sleeved shirt which was kept open at the chest to allow easier movement during combat, with black arm-guards for the most defense.

"I understand-ah!"

Her eyes widened when Orochimaru appeared in front of her and grabbed her chin. His snake-like eyes pierced her soul as if seeing right through her. His gaze was enough to paralyze anyone with fear, "you are becoming a real beauty Sakura. Perhaps I can make you my second most cherished experiment…remember dear if you lose your worth to me...you will be disposed of."

Of course, Sakura would be second Orochimaru only had eyes for one person and one person only…Sasuke Uchiha, his next vessel. She remained as still as a statue, not wanting to give any hint of emotion. Sasuke had taught her well not to show any emotion to the enemy as that only reveal weakness.

' **I am going to kill him! How dare he! SHANNARO!'** Sakura mentally tried to calm down Inner Sakura who was raging at the insult. Boy, did Orochimaru know how to pour salt into the wound. _'Calm down. You know we will escape before he could ever touch us or Sasuke for that matter.'_

' **Ahhhh Saku-Chan you're so strong!'**

Kabuto cleared his throat and turned away, "My lord, it is time we left." Orochimaru scoffed and pushed her against the wall quite roughly finished toying with her. She knew better than to fight back as he could easily overpower her at her current strength, so she continued to stare at the floor, her bangs hiding her angered eyes. Turning his back on her he went over to Kabuto and took a traveling pack before disappearing in the darkness.

* * *

' _Shannaro…'_ She slammed her fist against the wall causing it to shatter in mere seconds before noticing _**his**_ eyes on her, had she…disappointed him to? Soon she became annoyed too.

"You got something to say? Go ahead say it! What else have I done wrong?"

"Hn."

"Is that all you can say!?"

"…. you're still too weak. If you let anyone get to you, even if only for a second. You have already failed by leaving yourself vulnerable and open." Her eyes widened, and her mouth parted slightly, how could he say that to her? After everything horrible she had done to get to this point, to become this powerful. It truly was a slap to her face.

However, before she could say anything she felt her lips being taken by his and her body got pushed up against the wall. His large hands glided all over her body caressing every curve she had and then some.

"Sas-"

"Shut up."

She struggled for a bit, still pretty pissed at what he said. Yet, it felt good to finally be held in his arms, lately it was so hard to see one another due to Orochimaru and Kabuto keeping them apart. Sometimes it was extremely difficult to stay in character as to not tip-off Orochimaru about their relationship.

When the two settled down, they began to walk down the hall to their rooms to retire for the night. The silence was comfortable since they had been used to keeping quiet while in Kabuto and Orochimaru's presence.

"How are you holding up?" Sasuke questioned while folding his arms across his chest and slightly tucking his hands inside his shirt.

"Mmm- "She walked ahead of him slightly, a little bounce to her step as being with Sasuke always put her in a good mood, "I'm…okay. It's a little hard being around Kabuto and living up to his impossible expectations, he is so demanding! Not to mention he has a thing for Orochimaru I don't think he knows I picked up on it." She giggled and stuck her tongue out at Sasuke in a playful manner causing him to raise an eyebrow, did he even want to know what that meant?

"How is your training with Orochimaru going?" Not that she gave a rat's ass about what the pedo-snake did, but she was curious to see how Sasuke felt on the matter, "it's going…"

"That bad huh?"

"Not necessarily. I expect to surpass him very soon and when that happens…get ready to leave this place." Her eyes widened at his response, her eyes also seemed to have a little spark in them, "you mean it!? We are really leaving this place?"

"Aa."

She squealed and hugged Sasuke more, smooching his lips. She was so excited, she didn't think she could handle another year in this hellhole. "When do you expect that will be?"

"Whenever it happens."

Sakura pouted as Sasuke gave such vague answers and short responses. She knew better than to keep asking, as he would grow annoyed with her and that was something she would never let happen again, not like before."

"Okay-Mmph!"

 _ **-**_ **GRAPHIC CONTENT STARTS HERE YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED-**

When they were suddenly outside her room, he captured her lips again and pushed her up against the door. She knew better than to make such a tempting face in front of him.

The kiss was so rough, yet passionate as if she was the only person Sasuke ever cared about now. His hands slid down to her ass and squeezed it tightly before he hoisted her up on to his hips. Unbeknownst to everyone in the hideout, this was not the first time they had been _**together.**_ In fact, they shared many passionate nights on days where the snake would leave. Could the same be said for Orochimaru and Kabuto? ^^

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, causing him to deepen the kiss by running his tongue along the bottom of her lip. God how he loved how plump they got after he kissed them, but what pleased him more was the way she sucked on his tongue as if it were a…different part of his body.

' **Yeeeeee! Saku-Chan tag me in! I need me some Uchiha dominance!'**

Sakura smiled against Sasuke's lips as she brushed off her inner self's comment. That girl was impossible, then again so was she as they were one in the same. As they entered her room he closed the door with his foot, carrying her to the bed. Her pale skin flushed red as she became shy when their clothes fell to the floor.

"I told you before. You never have to hide yourself from me…you are mine and mine alone."

It was with her, that he would give the smallest hint of emotion. She was probably the only person in this world who could do that to him. He spoke of weaknesses and not having any...what a hypocrite. One would beg to differ that Sasuke had weaknesses if they had seen how the two-shinobi intertwined their bodies as they made passionate love. One could argue and say Sasuke was just using her for enjoyment and sex, but the only opinions that really mattered were Sasuke and Sakura's.

As he hovered over her body his large hands gripped her wrists and held them above her head. She was short of breath from the passionate kisses he gave her in attempt to silence her from crying out his name too loudly, not that it wasn't a turn on but he didn't want them to get caught by a henchman of Orochimaru's. Sakura did her best to keep up with his movements as he thrusted himself in and out of her, but he was a very dominant man and preferred to take the lead. His hands left her wrists, causing some redness to appear; before moving his hands to her thighs and gripping them tightly to keep her in place.

Sakura's pleasure filled moans echoed throughout the room with each spank Sasuke gave her, having flipped her body around. This didn't bother her one bit as she knew his favorite position was to take her from behind. He lowered his lips to her shoulder and softly kissed the skin despite the rough rhythm of thrusting he was using on her. Before she could process his gentle touch, she felt her shoulder being bitten causing her to cry out in surprising pleasure.

It was that sound that sent him into overdrive. As if some invisible force charged him of stamina he began to pound away harder into her small frame. The stone headboard of her bed slammed into the clay wall causing cracks to spread in all directions. If someone did hear, they would think it was nothing more than personal 'training' happening in the room.

Sasuke could feel her walls tightening around his shaft as she drew nearer to her orgasm. He was near his limit too, but tried to make the feeling last a bit longer before he felt his seed shooting inside of her.

"Sas-ah…uke…mmn-"

Coming down from his pleasurable high, his onyx eyes locked with hers as he grabbed her hair and tugged on it gently. He could see her eyes spoke volumes of how she felt about him, and he knew that, but did his eyes show the same thing? One thing was for certain, nothing would tear them apart at that moment not even the Snake himself and maybe, just maybe she would be the most important person in the world to him instead of vengeance and at the moment his brother...Itachi Uchiha. For now, this would have to suffice. To Sakura, if she could stay by his side just like this…that's all that mattered.

' _Sasuke-Kun…I love you.'_


	5. The Mission

**What if…?**

 _A/N:_

 _'...' Thinking_

"..." Speaking

' **Inner Sakura'**

 _ **'Flashback'**_

 **NEL:**

 **Nyehehe…. first time writing such a steamy chapter like that. Honestly, we would have written more, but we didn't know how much we could get away with before FF would shut the chapter/story down.**

 **HANA:**

 **Y-Yes...w-we just couldn't risk it, we apologize if it was not to your liking.**

 **KAGUYA:**

 **As stated before, if you would like to see the story go a different direction, let us know so that we may attempt to move it that way. Featuring is still happening, so long as we are writing a new chapter.**

 **NEL:**

 **Yes! So, make sure you PM us your admissions! :D**

 **HANA:**

 **Please keep in mind when we decide to throw in another graphic scene we will notate that it will occur. Feel free to skip it or r-read i-it. The choice is yours…b-but due to many lemon banning going on in other people's stories we can't make it more g-graphic than what you read, unless we find out the ban is lifted.**

 **KAGUYA:**

 **Okay...too much info we know. Without further wait. Let us continue with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: The characters of the Naruto franchise are copyright to Masashi Kishimoto. I do not own any of them. I am a mere fan who wishes to utilize his characters for my own stories. All other credits go to their original owners/creators. I only own my own OCs whom mean the world to me. Thank you.**

* * *

 ** _Rain poured from the skies above, cleaning the crimson stained streets below._**

 ** _A boy no older than eight years, walked down the streets in the heavy pouring rain. His dull eyes wandered to the side as he saw the bodies of his clan strewn all over the complex._**

 ** _His small body_ _shook in fear, but also due to the cold. A night like this, he should have been home asleep safely tucked away in bed._**

 ** _The horrid memories of what his brother did to their clan haunted him. With his head lowered in shame he continued down the stone path, while his wet hair shielded away his sorrow-filled eyes, "I couldn't do anything…I wasn't strong enough. Mother…father…I'm so sorry."_**

 ** _A crack of thunder made him raise his head where he could have sworn he saw a shadow of a man peering above him. No, it wasn't important now all that mattered to him in that moment were the precious memories he had of his clan, the one he previously belonged to._**

 ** _The boy had a family no longer, his life condemned to loneliness and darkness. This fate as cruel as could be, was the only one he would know for a very long time. A fate his brother Itachi Uchiha, condemned him to._**

 ** _Sasuke knew he would never forget those crimson red eyes, so that one day when he was to face Itachi in battle, he would be the victor and the one standing over his body with those same blood-thirsty eyes...the Sharingan, but for now he was to live every day with those cruel words in his head on an endless repetitive cycle._**

 ** _"Remember my words very carefully. There is no value in killing the likes of you. My foolish brother… if you want to kill me…curse me! Hate me! And live a long and unsightly life…run away…run away…and cling to your pitiful life. Then someday, when you have the same eyes as I do, come before me."_**

Sasuke awoke startled, immediately remembering those fateful words his brother bestowed upon him when he was a child. Why did he have another dream again? He was sure those had stopped a long time ago. What was the purpose of dreaming about his clan's massacre? Was it a warning...or a bad omen?

A knock came to the door causing his eyes to activate his Sharingan to see who was behind it. Instantly he deactivated it when he saw one of Orochimaru's henchmen holding a tray of food, "leave it at the door." He mumbled, before looking down at the little weight that was on top of his chest.

' _Sakura…'_

For a few moments all he could do was stare at her and feel the warmth her naked body gave his. Memories of last night rushed into his head, causing a curious feeling to wander into his mind and heart…what exactly was it? Quietly he moved Sakura to the side not wanting to disturb her sleep and slipped out from underneath the covers looking for his sweats that got tossed somewhere on the floor last night. His naked body telling many tales as he had multiple scars, some small, others large. All obtained from battles and missions he went on in the time he has been with Orochimaru.

Sasuke opened the door to Sakura's room and grabbed the tray of food left on the floor. Sasuke should have been nervous that this person knew about his little meetings with Sakura at night, but they were much too scared to rat on Orochimaru's vessel, surly because if Orochimaru didn't kill them, Sasuke would and they valued their feeble lives way too much.

He brought the tray over to her desk and sat down on the bed. He let her sleep for a few more minutes before resting his hand on her shoulder, "Sakura…wake up."

Sakura mumbled inaudible words as her green hues fluttered open, wincing as the light from the torches blinded her momentarily. She looked around to find the owner of the voice before smiling softly… **Sasuke**. She always felt at peace in his presence and was very happy to get to spend nights with him like this. For a moment he could make her forget all the bad things she ever done while in Orochimaru's service and when they were apart…it all came crashing back into her thoughts again.

She sat up and wrapped the cold sheets around her body, his warmth lingering slightly. He held his hand out to her and motioned towards the desk with a jerk of his head. This caused the blood to rush into her cheeks as she realized how under dressed she was. "I-I should go get dressed. I have to attend to my patients before Kabuto returns."

"Eat your breakfast first…you need stamina after last night."

Her eyes widened, and her face turned a cherry red, never had she been so embarrassed. Why the hell was Sasuke so blunt?! "Ah...! I still have some you know!"

He rolled his eyes and turned towards the door, "I told you before. You never have to get embarrassed in front of me. You are mine and I am yours, or did you forget that?"

"N-No! Ah Sasuke it's not that…it's just a feminine thing…never mind. Anyways did you eat already?"

"I have. I am heading to the training grounds. You should get back to work before someone becomes suspicious of our whereabouts." Sakura pouted as she hated being told what to do, but he wasn't wrong. If they wanted to keep their relationship going strong then they couldn't give Orochimaru and Kabuto any suspicion as to why the tasks given to them were never finished. She watched him leave her eyes landing on his clan's symbol. One that used to represent strength was now nothing more than a symbol of loneliness, it must have been a huge burden for him to bear alone.

' _I wish he would open up to me more. If he would only let me in I could help...'_

' **Poor Sasuke-Kun...he must be in so much pain.'**

' _You have no idea…and neither do I. We could never fully understand what he went through, nor how he feels about it now. All we can do is love and support him…no matter what.'_

With a defeated sigh Sakura began to eat her breakfast before changing into her clothes. She needed to visit the lab first before completing her studies in the library. After all, she couldn't leave business unfinished.

' _Shizune…'_

* * *

"Damn that brat to hell. When I get my hands on him I will personally make sure he suffers a slow and painful death. His Kekkei Genkai will be the key to achieving this experiment's success."

It was a few days after Sasuke and Sakura's night of passion that Orochimaru and Kabuto returned from their mission. And judging by Orochimaru's current mood it was a complete failure…

"How did we miss it? I thought you scouted everything out! Bagh! You are becoming a nuisance Kabuto! How did the guards manage to switch the bodies!? We had him in our line of sight the whole time! I did not foresee this..."

"F-Forgive me, Lord Orochimaru. Please do not worry I will send Sasuke and Sakura on a mission to finish what I could not." God did those words taste like poison in his mouth, there he was kneeling before his master. This was not in the cards, he would never do such a thing! He was always the pleaser and now he had to rely on those brats help to do his job?! He wished they would have never come and just die! They were useless, he could offer so much more. The title of vessel was supposed to be his! Why did Orochimaru betray him like this? One thing was for certain…he would get even.

"Call in the brats." Orochimaru commanded with such anger it made Kabuto frown. He scurried away not wanting to anger him anymore since he couldn't really stomach Sasuke's presence he decided to check on his little apprentice first, unaware that she was now occupied with a certain ex-prisoner.

He made it to the lab and looked around trying to find her knowing he sensed her presence earlier. He knew they needed to downsize this place, it was so damn huge, but with the amount of men and women that they operated on daily it was no wonder they needed the space, "Sakura!"

The cherry blossom was so focused on perfecting the preservation jutsu she placed on Shizune she hadn't realize someone entered the lab. When she heard her name being called by Kabuto her eyes widened. He wasn't supposed to have returned yet! Damn it! Her plans got ruined and now she had to hide the body…. fast.

Before he rounded the corner, she created a powerful Genjutsu upon Shizune's body and the table she was on. Naturally, Sakura had never been good at casting the illusionary jutsu's, but those training sessions she had with Sasuke in secret, paid off. Quickly she got into place the moment he came through the curtains, "there you are…"

She turned back and used a towel to clean her hands, "Kabuto…what are you doing back so soon?"

"The mission was…finished earlier than expected. However, I have a mission that only you and Sasuke can complete for me at this point. Before I discuss the details of the mission I need the data logs of all the patients I assigned to you. I assume you finished everything, correct?"

"And then some." She mumbled before exiting the back room, hoping the Genjutsu would hold up long enough for him to get what he needed and leave. She just had a hard time keeping it up for long periods of time as she wasn't that advanced into the training and it was her first time casting it on someone.

"Excellent, everything seems in order. Now then the mission, clean up and meet me at the exit to the hideout. You leave in one hour."

Her eyes widened as she was going on her first mission in so long. Kabuto always kept her cooped up in the lab. She never got a chance to do anything and all the missions were always given to Sasuke, not that she was jealous or anything she just wished she could go with him…after all, being by his side is what made her the happiest.

When he left to go fetch Sasuke she drew in a deep breath and released the jutsu. She panted as she used up a lot of chakra to keep Shizune hidden and at the same time preserved. She made her way to the back room and set her hand on Shizune's forehead, what a relief it was that he didn't see her. _'Be patient a bit longer Shizune…Soon I will get you out of here and back to Tsunade.'_

She picked up Shizune's frail body and hid her in one of the pods that remained untouched from past experiments, then concealed it with a piece of fabric. _'She should be safe in here…I hope.'_

With one last look around the lab she made her way to the exit with her travel kit, she was so excited to get to travel with Sasuke... at long last! She knew she had to hide her happiness so that Kabuto wouldn't pick up on it or then the opportunity would be ruined for sure. Could you blame her though?

At the end of the corridor she saw Kabuto leaning against a wall with Sasuke standing in front of him with the same pack as hers, "sorry I am late. One of the experiments broke free and I had to contain it. Now then what did I miss?"

Kabuto smirked and raised his glasses, "absolutely nothing. We were just about to start. Now then as you know, Orochimaru and I went to the Land of Water to go investigate a lead we discovered from one of our agents, on a specific type of Kekkei Genkai user. We successfully tracked him down and now it is your task to bring him here, to us."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, this already was sounding like a load of crap, "why didn't you two retrieve him if you were already there…?"

Kabuto bit his lip, he knew he had to make something up fast as he didn't want those two to know he was the reason the mission was not completed, "Orochimaru and I were only meant to gather intel. We were waiting for the perfect opportunity…and we finally got it. Your target's name is Akihiko Sengoku. He is a nobleman who resides in Kirigakure."

"A descendent of the Sengoku clan? I thought they were all run out of the village?" Sakura questioned as she adjusted her ninja tool pack.

"Exactly, this particular nobleman got raised by a man and his wife who lived in the south district of Kirikagure. A very poor couple, but one who wished so badly to have a child of their own…so they stole him from the Sengoku clan as a newborn and raised him as their own. Until one day he discovered his Kekkei Genkai…the same one his clan had, but his was far more advanced. However, he lost control of it and accidentally killed his peasant parents which allowed him to trace back his true heritage. As he grew he created his own empire of thieves and murderers within the mist and because of that became a very powerful man…"

Sasuke closed his eyes and leaned against the wall, "what does this have to do with us…this is pointless." Kabuto gave a stern glare before gathering his bearings as he almost hit Sasuke. ' _Shut that mouth of yours before I kill you…Sasuke'_ After all you are…his most prized **pupil** _."_

There it was again! Kabuto used that tone with Sasuke's name…it was so weird! Just what did he have against her Sasuke?

' **Whatever it is if he tries anything we will destroy him before he can get a chance to beg for mercy...'**

"Hn."

Sakura rolled her eyes at Sasuke's response before stepping forward. A curious blossom indeed, "we understand we will do as instructed, but Kabuto what exactly does this Kekkei Genkai do…?"

"We don't exactly know…all we gathered was that the ability gives the user an immense amount of chakra allowing them to cast close to an unlimited amount of jutsu's. The downside is having a limited time to use it. Mere seconds at most, but it only takes that much for the enemy to die by it."

"Does this jutsu have different stages? For example, like Sasuke's Sharingan…?"

"We have yet to uncover that information, be forewarned do not underestimate your target. We don't know what he is capable of, you'd do well to remember that when you meet him. Three nights from now he is throwing a royal ball celebrating the conquering of yet another small district in Kirikagure, right from under the current Mizukage's nose. I have stolen one of those invitations to get you two in. Your mission is to infiltrate the ball, snatch the target, get out and leave no trace you were ever there. Simple right?"

Sakura nodded slightly and looked at Sasuke with a blank look, "well then we won't waste any more time. Shall we get going Sasuke?"

He knew that look…she was very happy they were going to get a chance to leave this place and spend time together even if only for a few days. Kabuto saw the way she looked at Sasuke, it was about time she got over that crush of hers and strengthened her heart. Oh, if only he knew...their little charade going on. The love in her eyes for him was crystal clear, something Kabuto clearly missed.

"One more thing...there will be leaf Shinobi in attendance. Try not to do anything reckless alright?"

Sakura scoffed and turned her back on her master. She charged ahead and waited for Sasuke to catch up, finally...freedom and off to the Land of Water they went, to begin their hunt for Akihiko Sengoku.


	6. The Mission Pt 2

**What if…?**

 _A/N:_

 _'...' Thinking_

"..." Speaking

' **Inner Sakura'**

 ** _'Flashback'_**

 **HANA:**

 **Hello! T-Thank you once again for tuning in for the next chapter. We apologize at how long it took, but w-with a now 9-Month old b-baby to care for it is v-very time consuming and most d-days w-we get tired however, she has gotten so much better and sleeps a-a lot now.**

 **KAGUYA:**

 **We are back now and stronger than ever.**

 **NEL:**

 **Yes! It has been far too long dear FFN readers! We promise to stir this story in the direction we think is best, but as stated before…if you want to see something happen in the story we will do our best to incorporate it while trying not to interrupt our plans.**

 **HANA:**

 **Please k-keep in mind t-this is a m-mature s-story and more s-sexual content is s-sure to come to progress certain character's romances. We appreciate that y-younger viewers please take caution. W-Without f-further pauses let us continue.**

 **Disclaimer: The characters of the Naruto franchise are copyright to Masashi Kishimoto. I do not own any of them. I am a mere fan who wishes to utilize his characters for my own stories. I will also be using character descriptions from the Naruto-Wiki All other credits go to their original owners. I only own my own OCs whom mean the world to me. Thank you.**

* * *

Beyond the mountain pass stood the village of Kirigakure, shrouded in a cloud of mist. The architectural buildings had several cylindrical buildings, with the Mizukage's office being the widest and largest. Most had some sort of vegetation growing on the rooftops, good for camouflage in case enemies infiltrated.

About an hour out from their destination, Sasuke and Sakura stopped for a small rest in a clearing hidden by large moss stones. "There is a boutique a few miles from the venue. We will stop there to get the disguises we need for the ball."

Sasuke nodded as he looked out to the misty village. It looked so dull…sad even, it reminded him of home. "Sasuke? Is everything okay, you haven't said much since we left the hideout."

"I am curious about what this man's Kekkei Genkai can do. If it is truly powerful…can we benefit more from it, or was it a bluff Orochimaru made up to see if we would obey or betray them? What if this said person doesn't even have such powers?"

Sakura set her pack down and went over to stand by him. Her hand rested on his shoulder and she smiled, "nothing we can't handle right? We have been through worse all we can do now is follow through with the mission as expected of us and work behind the scenes. If you feel we can truly benefit more, then we will do something when the time comes- "She sighed and rested her head on him as they sat down to rest, "and if you feel he's not useful then we turn him over to Orochimaru. Plain and simple."

"Aa."

His hand rested over her head…. he truly did love long tresses, but Sakura could have made both work. Her hair was so unique, it was a main feature that set her aside from the other women he had met in his life. He only knew of one other who possessed such fair hair and that was his mother, Mikoto Uchiha. With hair black as night with a tint of blue like a raven's feather. He remembered as a child he would always fall asleep to its scent as his mother carried him in her arms.

" _ **Rest now little one…your Okaa-San is here now."**_

" _ **Was Otou-San mean to you again…? Don't worry about him he is always grumpy."**_

" _ **Itachi won't play with you? Oh, sweetheart he is very busy with the Academy…"**_

"Sasuke…? Hey Sasuke! Are you listening to me?" Sakura tackled him with a hand over his mouth. "Shhhh! A Hunter-Nin squad is out here…we have to go to the village now!"

Snapped out of his thoughts the two waited until the four men passed, overhearing their conversation, "you guys are so lucky you have many ramen shops back at Konohagakure…I am tired of eating fish every day."

"I wish we had more fish over there, honestly. When other ninjas return to our village, after missions we always tell them to bring something back for Lady Godaime, if she ends up liking the produce she usually orders some imports from wherever they brought it back from."

"Oh really? That must suck to get limited shipments based on only her likes. Hey man when I visit I will bring some rare fish and shove it in the Godaime's mouth then she will have no choice but to order from our lands.

"Regardless if she does or not, I am happy our villages can get along once again, I missed you…so much"

' _Sasuke-Kun I think I know where this is going'_ It was obvious Sasuke had a confused look on his face, but Sakura could already tell that these two ninjas were lovers. She would have to explain to him that this was a new era and people could like who they wanted to, even though when they were children they got shielded away from lifestyles like that.

"Hey did you hear? Master Jiraiya came back to our village with Naruto-San."

"Naruto…? The nine-tails jinchuriki, Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Yeah that's the one! He is a legend at the ramen shops! Especially at Jiraiya and Naruto-San's favorite joint, Ichiraku Ramen. He just returned from a three-year training journey…. I heard he made Naruto-San his disciple."

Soon, the two voices faded as they caught up with the rest of their group. Sasuke stopped listening after he heard Naruto was gaining true power, Sasuke knew just how strong Jiraiya was after all, he was a Legendary Sannin just like Orochimaru. This meant Naruto could have surpassed him, but how could he have more power already? No….no he wouldn't let this happen…they needed to finish this mission fast. He wouldn't let that idiot catch up to him…not by a long shot, he still had to kill his best friend before he could kill his own brother according to Itachi.

Quickly Sasuke and Sakura jumped from the waterfall and on dry land sprinting between branches and trees to reach their destination before they could be caught. Once they hit the village square they quickly made their way to a bright pink building. Probably the only lively thing of this village. Sasuke could already tell he was going to dread this, but Sakura's gleaming eyes made him endure it. _'She looks excited…'_

"Is this the building?! Oh! We should go in quickly! The ball is in a few hours and those ninjas were close to us."

"Aa."

The door opened and instantly a shiny gold bell went off signaling the store had its first customers of the day. "Hello! Welcome! A-Ah! I'll be just a moment! Geez, Akira! Go make them feel welcomed!"

"Easy for you to say! Stop shouting your voice might scare them away," Suddenly a tall man appeared from the back holding some fabrics. The first thing Sakura noticed was his bright blonde hair that reminded her of a certain knucklehead ninja, she thought only Naruto had that hair color. His eyes were a light hazel maybe even green if she were to look closer, nothing like Naruto's bright cerulean color. His skin was pale, and he had multiple scars on his arms and hands, most likely from hard labor.

"Hello there! My name is Akira and I am one of owners of this lovely establishment. What can I do ya for?" God, he sounded like Naruto, this must have been so cringe worthy for Sasuke, no wonder he was in a bad mood, "Ah! Yes, we are here to pick up our garments. Here is our order." Sakura handed him the ball invitation showing the original names of the couple they stole from.

"One moment please! I will go get your garments."

"You didn't offer them refreshments or beverages?! What kind of boutique owner are you?! Forgive my husband's rudeness. He is quite forgetful sometimes…anyways my name is Sakubane! Nice to meet a fellow pinkette!"

Woah now this was getting weird, were they the Naruto and Sakura of this village? Small world, "Ah yes nice to meet you! Thank you for having us and he was no trouble at all! We just need those garments asap. We can't be late for the ball."

"Aaaaaaa I wish I could go to the ball! I would dance all night and chit-chat with guests." Suddenly Akira came out with treats and tea while gesturing for everyone to sit on the lounge, "Yeah, but you would probably get kicked out for storing snacks in your purse and talking the guests ears off."

"Why you…. SHANNARO!" Akira moaned when Saku's fist came down on his head leaving a bump, "ite...ite…. hey! What was that for!?"

She tossed her light pink hair over her shoulder and scoffed, "obviously if the food is there and free I am taking it home! Do you know how expensive caviar is!?"

"Kami…. On that note I think your receipt finished printing I will go get those garments now, please enjoy these snacks while you wait."

"Will you just go before my foot finds its way somewhere else!"

Sakura took her time to study this woman. She seemed older than herself by a few years, like Akira she too had pale skin probably from being inside too much. Her hair was short and pixie like, while her eyes were a light green almost brown. If she didn't know better she would make an awesome shadow clone, minus certain features here and there. Sakura couldn't help but notice Sasuke giving Akira the death glare as he came from out back with their dress and tuxedo.

"Here's your orders. I hope they are too your liking! Saku and I worked hard on them."

"Yes, and we have the perfect models to try on our work! Don't forget to tell your friends about our store okay? Now enough chit-chat. Go try them on!"

In a few moments both were stepping out from behind the curtains. Onyx met Emerald as both faced one another in awe.

"You look handsome."

"You look beautiful."

Their words said at the same time making both look away in embarrassment. Sakubane quickly interjected by tossing compliments left and right, "I don't know Akira…this may be a tie. Look at them! They are…very-"

"Beautiful people?" Akira finished her sentence as he wrapped an arm around her waist, both admiring their masterpieces.

"Took the words right out of my mouth. Don't mind our opinions…your satisfaction is our main goal…what do you think?"

Together both ninjas faced the mirrors and adjusted themselves. Sasuke fidgeted a lot as he was not used to wearing a suit. His tuxedo was black and had coattails while the tie was the same color as his hair. Meanwhile, his shoes were black and polished for the occasion. He slicked his hair back with a single tress sticking out.

Akira admired his work as he fitted that tuxedo just right with Sasuke's size. Even though he thought he won, it was very close since Sakura's dress was absolutely stunning despite how sharp Sasuke looked.

Sakura's hair is now pinned up with two onyx glass chopsticks. Her dress was the same color as Sasuke's tie; strap-less with a large back opening that revealed the scars of her intense training. Her shoes were black ballet flats with matching ribbons. Around her neck and wrists were ribbons that criss-cross with one another. She looked like the black swan straight out of Swan Lake.

"A-Ano…can we pay please? It's a bit hot in this outfit."

"Oh, but of course! Please-" Akira gestured to the register, but Sasuke cut her off not wanting her near this man. Sakura sighed as she tugged on the ribbons, who wanted an outfit like this? Was the previous owner a ballerina or something?

"Thank you for your patronage, we hope to see you again for the next ball!"

His comment made Sasuke stop as both were already at the door. "This nobleman…Akihiko Sengoku. Does he often throw these formal dances?"

Sakubane nodded and looked at Akira, "well you see he throws them once a month. We believe it's the only way he can meet all his loyal subjects. Rumor has it that he plans to overthrow the Mizukage but can't until he has full support from their subordinates. He is a very evil man…our Mizukage is very loyal to his people and has kept peace for so long. I hate how people like lord Sengoku have to ruin the peace!"

Sasuke nodded more to himself than to her as if confirming a theory, _'Could he be using his dances as strategy meetings with higher class members of the village…? If that's the case…he might cause us more trouble than we thought.'_

* * *

Later that night once they freshened up the two were on their way to the ball in a nice black carriage, with horses the color of midnight pulling them along at the front. When they arrived at the wrought iron gates a butler from the main estate greeted them, "Sir, Madam. Thank you for joining us this evening, may I see your invitation please?"

Sakura opened her clutch purse and fished it out for the old man to see. He nodded and ushered them in, "please enjoy the party."

When the two walked in, to their surprise, the inside was humongous. There was socializing going on along with enjoyable music and refreshments. Sakura couldn't help but blush hard as all eyes were on them. The ninjas there had never seen such beautiful people before, the women were swooning hard at Sasuke while the men were looking Sakura up and down wondering who could catch her eye first.

The two did just that as a man with guards on either side of him walked up to Sakura and took her hand, "Good evening. I am the lord of this estate, Akihiko Sengoku. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance…I do believe I have never seen you two here before. Are you new to this village?"

Sakura's eyes widened, what luck! They were already speaking to the leader, guess that saved them some investigating, but something seemed off…she could sense he was very powerful despite his youthful appearance.

"Milord…thank you for having us at this event. My name is Sakura, and this is my husband Sasuke. We moved here not too long ago after my parents passed away. They left us their fortune, my husband and I thought it would be best to get to know our new village and surroundings. What better way to do that then attend this lavish ball?"

"Well your husband has a great mind, but you my dear have great taste." He winked his eye at her while Sasuke was scanning the area, which made her internally gag. Wow what a lecher, he obviously didn't care that she said Sasuke was her husband, but where was the ring?

When Sasuke's eyes finally landed back on Akihiko he took this time to quickly analyze him. He didn't have to use his Sharingan to know that he had a great power inside of him, but did he even know how to use it? This already confirmed what he had question earlier, this ninja possessed a Kekkei Genkai.

Akihiko Sengoku had mahogany colored hair that was curly and went up to his ears. His hazel eyes pierced deep into the people he laid eyes upon, nearly the same color as Orochimaru's. While skin when compared to Sasuke's was much darker, almost tan. Once he finished shaking Sasuke's hand he grabbed Sakura's and kissed it in respect. Her eyes widened, and she ended up blushing because no one else had kissed her body except for Sasuke. It didn't take her much to notice the anger radiating from him, but his façade was too cool for someone like Akihiko to see through.

Those hazel eyes continued to pierce their way into Sakura almost hypnotizing, but she trained well and could easily avert situations like this. However, Kabuto's words rang through her head.

' _ **Sakura…you are a woman and you have certain advantages that us male ninja do not have.'**_

' _ **What is that?'**_

 _ **Kabuto smirked and set his hand on her chest where her heart was beating rapidly, his other hand placed under her chin, 'you have this body that many men will lust after. Make sure to grab Akihiko's attention…by any means necessary, do you understand what I am telling you?'**_

 _ **Sakura's eyes widened, and she looked down at the floor, shaking in anger. How dare he suggest she do such a thing, "I-I understand…Kabuto.'**_

' _ **Good girl.'**_

She smiled warmly at him playing his game by pretending to fancy his gaze while Sasuke pretended he never saw the two exchange flirtatious advances. _'What are you doing Sakura?'_

' _I will be useful to you Sasuke. I will do anything to help you get your revenge…even if that means sacrificing bits of myself.'_

"If you'll excuse us…I think I will take my wife to the dance floor."

"Ah! Yes, of course Sasuke-San! I expect to dance with her later though." He mumbled lowly so only she could hear. Once more she allowed herself to blush and be taken away from that shitshow of a situation.

"What do you think you are doing?" Sasuke demanded as he twirled her around the polished floor while a nice classical song began to play.

"What do you think? I am trying to get close to him…we need to get Akihiko alone to finish what Kabuto and Orochimaru could not. It's obvious he has taken a liking to me for reasons that are sadly inexcusable. Trust me on this Sasuke, I can do it."

He pursed his lips for a moment, before dipping her body and bringing her back up. His onyx eyes stared into hers seeing nothing but determination. He raised an eyebrow in surprise as she suggested a seduction mission which was unlike her to do so. With a reluctant sigh he danced with her a bit longer before walking them to their assigned tables.

Unbeknownst to them all the ballroom guests were watching them dancing. They were memorable and the best-looking couple that night. Out of jealousy and anger, Akihiko walked over to them and bowed, "May I steal your wife away for a dance? I couldn't help but notice how good you two were and although I am a bit rusty perhaps she could teach me what I have forgotten."

"Aa." He slowly placed her hand into the devil's and nodded his head before turning away to talk to the other wealthy men at the table.

"It seems I finally got rid of him Ms. Sakura."

She giggled and looked up into his eyes, "why does it seem you have more in store tonight for me other than dancing?"

"Well, well someone saw right through my plan. Here I thought I would be able to dance with you properly, but it seems you like to cut right to the chase. Now then, while your husband is…occupied by my guests why don't we go to more private quarters, hmm?"

Her eyes wandered over to her 'husband' who was now a little busy speaking with multiple single women who came up to the table as soon as she left. Her eyes glared out of annoyance and she looked back up to the rebellious leader of the Kirigakure bandit guild.

"Definitely."

He twirled her away through the crowd of dancers and led her to his private quarters. The door opened to show a red velvet room with all types of kinky stuff. Sakura turned her head red in the face, "milord?"

"Shut up pinky. I had my eye on you the moment you walked in…I have never seen someone possess such beauty. Why don't you leave that shy husband of yours for someone more wealthy and powerful…perhaps even becoming my wife or my whore."

She gasped when he pushed her down on the bed and began to kiss her neck. She felt so dirty and disgusted…this wasn't considered cheating right if it was for the mission, right?

"You taste good Sakura…I wonder where else you can give me some flavor?"

"Aaaa…Sengoku-San…. mmm.."

He lifted her leg and slid his hand up her dress to cup her ass. Her eyes widened, and she jumped suddenly not comfortable. _'No! Get ahold of yourself…you have to play the part.'_

She reached up and kissed him softly before intensifying the kiss, pretending it was Sasuke she was kissing. His hand went up her dress and tore at it, revealing her pink lingerie. He grinned at the beautiful body he saw and flipped her over like some animal attacking its prey. She was quickly forced on her knees and handcuffed to the bed. She gasped and struggled against him and her bindings knowing she could easily break them with her strength, but suddenly felt her body become lethargic as her chakra got drained.

"Don't worry I will take good care of your body…it is mine after all. I noticed you weren't ordinary guests. Which brings me to the assumption that you got orders to come here and assassinate me. No matter it shall be dealt with. Most likely your so-called husband is probably dead by now those men at the table were more of my body guards. At my command they are ready to ambush him."

"Aaaaa…" Her bra, tossed to the side and her rosebuds were roughly tweaked by his fingers, while his erection rubbed up against her panties.

"Wondering why you can't move or even utter a sound? Let me explain…" Suddenly she saw his tongue come out and fangs appear.

"This is my Kekkei Genkai known as Incubus. It allows me to consume as much chakra as I wish from my prey and use it as my own in an endless supply. Which generally makes me the strongest person on earth."

Sakura saw the mark on his tongue that looked like a seal of some sorts. Her fingers twitch as she tried to stop him from licking her shoulder blades all the way down to her panties. Tears built-in her eyes as she mentally called out for Sasuke.

"I will make this enjoyable believe me…as it is you are already so wet, less effort on my part. My, my such a little whore, aren't you?"

"Since I will most likely end up killing you after draining you of chakra I find it only just to tell you my limitations on my power. Once consumed I can use the chakra for any burst of power I want…however, I have a ten second window before it all dissipates, and I am left weakened for a few hours. It is a good power, but at the same time it has more cons than pros."

Suddenly she felt her panties being ripped away and her legs spread out. Akihiko licked his lips and began to bend down. Suddenly the door burst open and Sasuke appeared leaning against the door frame.

"Are you just going to stand there or finish the mission?"

"I got what I needed. No worries, my charade is over." Suddenly Akihiko was face to face with a body pillow he was licking…while Sakura reappeared fully clothed next to Sasuke, never touched.

"What is the meaning of this? How did you conjur so much chakra to escape!? I TOOK IT ALL!"

"The moment you looked into Sasuke's eyes… he placed you under a genjustu. I was a mere decoy to get you to admit the weakness of your jutsu as well as isolate you from your guards. Right now, they think you are screwing the wife of a nobleman. That gives us a few minutes alone."

"As long as you can't taste anyone…you are powerless. Rest assured your life is at Orochimaru's disposal"

"By who!? Who the hell is that? Is he your boss? Does he need money!? More power!? I can give it to him, just let me go and bring him to me! Tell him my terms!"

"Shut up, you are so annoying! SHANNARO!" Her fist slammed into his jaw, dislocating it. Akihiko howled out in pain but got silenced when Sasuke placed a seal over his mouth to stop him from using his powers and speech.

Quickly the two used the only window in the room to escape from the estate and into a black carriage that got arranged by Kabuto himself to take them to the new base. Once the carriage took off and the bastard locked away in the back, the two love birds had some time to themselves.

"So…exactly what did you show him in the genjustu?"

Sasuke smirked and looked out the window, "it's best if you do not know. He got to experience…a thrilling event." Her eyes widened, and she nodded, knowing better than to press Sasuke more for answers.

"Get some rest…it's a long ride before we get there."

"O-Okay." Switching seats, she rested her head against his shoulder, enjoying her last moments with him alone before they had to put on their little charade again in front of Orochimaru and Kabuto.

Little did they know there were some leaf and sand ninja undercover at the ball. They were on their own intel mission to gather as much information as possible to take down the gang leader as a small favor for the Mizukage. Unfortunately for Sasuke and Sakura, the leaf ninja recognized them from their bingo books given to them a few years back. It seemed this time they would have more to report than usual on the next strategy meeting.

* * *

"Oii! Old man! More ramen please!"

"Alright you got it! This one's on the house Naruto, for your hard training!" With a bright smile Naruto grabbed the hot bowl and began to slurp the delicious noodles inside.

"You truly have grown up Naruto…Jiraiya must be so proud."

Before he could answer a lot of ruckus came from outside the ramen shop. The curtains parted and in tumbled Shiva, hand over her chest she tried to catch her breath. "A-Ah Naruto-San t-there's a lead reported from the Mist Village. S-Sasuke-San…Sakura-San…h-have been found." His eyes widened, and he slapped down cash from his little frog wallet for Teuchi before taking off with her to the Hokage's tower.

The door opened to Tsunade's office, crowded as there were many shinobi in the room. The Godaime sat at the head table staring at her ninja who had trained over the years to become stronger. As always Tsunade wore a green haori adorned with a grey kimono-styled blouse with no sleeves, held together by a dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants. Her sizeable cleavage made known as she leaned forward to look up at the loud-mouthed ninja. "Glad you can join us Naruto…."

"S-Sai? It's been awhile, what are you doing here?"

"Naruto…glad to see you. I just came back from my mission, Tsunade-Sama called us all here." He had short, straight black hair, and dark eyes which complimented his pale skin, sometimes it was very hard to look at him since he looked so much like his best friend, Sasuke. The rest of his outfit was a high-collared midriff shirt, black pants, shinobi sandals and gloves with his index and thumb fingers exposed, most likely to ease the use of his drawing-based techniques.

"Yeah, I know, Shiva came to get me…speaking of which, what is this for? I heard…that there were leads…Teme…Sakura-Chan?"

"Yes, allow me to explain…I am putting together a four-man squad with two jonin to find the hidden base Orochimaru has hidden himself in. We believe that he has come across a rare Kekkei Genkai and is going to use it in plot against the hidden leaf village and his very own subordinate, Sasuke Uchiha. Your mission is to recover the man who Orochimaru kidnapped bring him back here to us. If by chance you sieze an opportunity to rescue Shizune then do it, but Akihiko is is an escort mission so keep in mind we need full discretion here."

Naruto took this time to study every ninja in the room. The first person his eyes landed upon was Hinata Hyuga. No longer did she look so timid, but calm and collected. She wore a loose-fitting lavender and cream hooded-jacket with lavender cuffs over some mesh ninja armor, navy-blue pants, black low-heeled sandals and a black forehead protector around her neck. She looked beautiful now that she grew her hair out and matured more…he had never really noticed before.

Next, he looked to the woman standing next to Hinata, he wasn't used to her looking so…different. Her outfit was slightly more revealing now that she did away with her ninja headband and her bandages exposing her toned midriff. Her mesh armor secured around her thighs, elbows, and knees. Ino adorned many piercings given by her sensei, Asuma Sarutobi. Whom was standing on the other side of her with his partner Kurenai Yuhi.

"Hinata-Chan! Ino!"

"Hello N-Naruto-Kun..."

"It's been awhile ne? Look how big you have grown, I hope you at least matured a bit!" Ino smirked and punched his arm.

"Now that we are all focused. A few months ago, I stationed a few leaf ninjas and Anbu in Kirigakure to help dispute the feud between the leader of the rebellion and the Mizukage. They went undercover to the ball he throws every month, there he uses the event to cover up his secret meetings with other noblemen and women in the village who supply his cause." She took a swig of saké before continuing.

"There they spotted one Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno who were there under false identities most likely in Orochimaru's aid. We know why Sasuke left the village, but we have yet to figure out why Sakura left as well and why Orochimaru took Shizune. What we do know is they have grown very powerful and are not the two shinobi we all knew back then. Our ninjas have reported that Sasuke and Sakura took the target away. I am warning you all now, if you find this man you will find those two. Do not engage…remember the real reason you are there. Naruto I am trusting you...be as professional as possible in this mission. Your success will show me how much you have grown…"

' _Teme, Sakura-Chan…wait for me.'_


	7. Cursed

**What if…?**

 _A/N:_

 _'...' Thinking_

"..." Speaking

' **Inner Sakura'**

 _ **'Flashback'**_

 **Nel: Hello again and welcome back for the next chapter of 'What if…?'**

 **Hana: W-We appreciate the time y-you viewers took to r-read our story. We appreciate it v-very much. If you w-would be so kind as to drop a review d-down below it would help us greatly improve our writing and the s-storyline better…**

 **Kaguya: If you don't like this story by now then look elsewhere for your entertainment. There are thousands of stories for the Naruto-Verse just waiting to be read.**

 **Nel: E-Eh heh…. I think what she means is thank you for choosing to read our story over those thousands!**

 **Hana: W-Without further delay…o-onward to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: The characters of the Naruto franchise are copyright to Masashi Kishimoto. I do not own any of them. I am a mere fan who wishes to utilize his characters for my own stories. I will also be using character descriptions from the Naruto-Wiki All other credits go to their original owners. I only own my own OCs whom mean the world to me. Thank you.**

* * *

In the dead of the night a black carriage pulled up to a small clearing just outside the outskirts of the water village. It seemed as if this time Orochimaru chose underground for the base and created it out of wood and stone, perfect for the surrounding landscape of Kirigakure.

Sasuke stepped out of the carriage first, adjusting his pants and after he finished fucking Sakura on the ride there. Next, Sakura fixed her dress and panties before passing Akihiko's unconscious body over to Sasuke. "Let's hurry we don't want to make Orochimaru wait more than he has to." With a curt nod, both shinobi descended into the crevice in the wall that led to their new hideout.

"Good job Sasuke-Kun…you retrieved what we needed and so quickly too." Kabuto mumbled out, almost venomously.

"Indeed, and you as well Sakura, I am very surprised you came through. I can see your progress a little more every day. Continue your training and not to hold any of us back, but of course it is also very rewarding for us to see you blossom, after-all we got to see you look so divine in that attire of yours."

Silence is all that came from Sakura as she bit her tongue and fought the urge to slam her fist into his face. He would regret the day he made a fool out of her…she would personally see to that. "Kabuto be a dear and…leave us alone. I want to see how much our cherry blossom has grown. It's human nature not to realize the true value of something, unless they lose it."

His eyes widened as he didn't expect Orochimaru to go so far with this girl. He too didn't like the idea and clenched his fists. "Lord Orochimaru perhaps you would find me more useful?"

"Didn't I say leave? Go…NOW!" He jumped as he wasn't used to hearing such annoyance in his voice. He had no choice but to leave his student there with his master. "That includes you too Sasuke. Go wait in your room…I will call you shortly."

"Hn." Without any sort of protest, he quietly disappeared off to his quarters leaving Sakura alone and _**terrified**_.

 _'He left us…'_

' **Get a grip. He knows we can handle ourselves that's why he left, after all didn't we come here so we could prove ourselves useful to** **Sasuke-Kun** **?'**

 _"Yes…you're right. I have to do whatever is necessary to please this man, so he can give_ _Sasuke_ _what he desires."_

Orochimaru backed Sakura up into a corner and smirked. His snake eyes hypnotized her with fear keeping her in place. "Now Sakura…."

Suddenly her cheek got slapped causing a red welt to appear, yet no emotion appeared for his satisfaction. In her pain she holds back the tears she wants so badly to shed. "Foolish girl…you're supposed to beg for your life. Beg me to let you stay here with us…with _**him**_."

"I will do no such thing. You do what you have to do to satisfy your sadistic nature, but I will be of use to Sasuke, whether you like it or not." His eyes widened slightly, and he backed off a bit, this was most unexpected.

"Are you not the same little kunoichi all those years ago?"

"No." Sakura immediately answered, how could he possibly think that? It had been five long years since she had been with them and he still treated her like she was useless.

"Oh…? Prove it. Kill my loyal subject…Kabuto Yakushi."

"If that is what you wish…then I will do just that. I just hope Kabuto knows all you do is use him. You take advantage of his admiration for you after giving him a new life. Kabuto, despite his flaws, is better than you will ever be. You turned him into the monster he is now, why can't you see that and now you are trying to turn Sasuke into one." Her eyes showed her resolve, she was willing to do whatever it took…even if it meant losing her innocence by killing another human being.

"As if you could, he is stronger than you will ever be unless of course I lent you some power. Without it he would do this-"

Suddenly Sakura got punched in her stomach causing her eyes to widen and for her to throw up saliva. The next slap that came across her face tore at her skin, but the wound went away as her healing chakra flowed out. On and on the beating went until she was a bloody pulp on the floor. She could endure it she had to, but at this rate…she would die. Curse him for placing a seal on her chakra…she had no way of healing herself now. "and so much more."

"Now…beg me to give you power. Beg me to make you better…if you don't then admit to me that you will leave this place at once…never to return-"He kneeled down by her side and smirked, "never to see your precious Sasuke-Kun again."

Her blackened eyes opened slightly, how did he know? There was no way…unless the servants told, but they were more scared of Sasuke than they were Orochimaru. Someone had to have found out, but who? Could this be his way of punishing her for being in a relationship with Sasuke…?

"BEG! YOU STUPID GIRL!"

"N-No…u-ugh…" She panted and coughed before beginning to succumb into unconsciousness. Orochimaru smirked as she finally gave up, but her resolve was firm no matter how many times he knocked the shit out of her. It seemed she was worthy of his power after all. He flipped his hair and wiped the sweat from his brow before lowering his mouth to her pale skin, giving her his chakra.

While all this was going on Sasuke found himself lying in bed staring at the ceiling, something he always did when he finished training or a mission. He was about to drift off to sleep until Sakura's screams filled the entire base, it sounded like torture…

He found himself running to the throne room where he last left her, but found no traces of her, only dried blood. When he didn't find her there he ran to the medical wing where Kabuto was hovering over her body healing her. "If you're looking for Lord Orochimaru he went to retrieve more ninja tools and data from Akihiko-San's mansion, he won't be back for a while." He paused before continuing. "She took one hell of a beating. It's amazing Lord Orochimaru didn't finish her off…"

Sasuke glared at Kabuto and leaned against the wall staring at Sakura's pained face. He was mentally worried she wouldn't pull through at this point.

"Don't you have a heart Sasuke-Kun? Your teammate is laying here in agony and all you can do is stare. Why not hold her hand…?"

"…"

"Poor girl and she sacrificed so much for you…" Kabuto muttered, but before he could say more he found himself being slammed against a wall with a pair of red eyes staring back at him.

"Don't you dare tell me what she has sacrificed because I already know. If you talk about her like that again I will personally see to your execution and know that I spared your life on a whim, nothing more." His glasses that had fallen during the assault got crushed by Sasuke as he turned and walked over to his lover.

 _"You piece of shit…just you wait I will make you suffer more than your own brother."_

Sasuke leaned down and picked her up taking her to their quarters. It wasn't until he bathed her and dressed her that he noticed a slight mark on her neck, he had to move her hair to get a better look. His eyes slowly began to turn red allowing him to see the excess chakra flowing out of the seal. He gritted his teeth while his hand-made a dent in the frame of the bed, Orochimaru sank to new lows today, for staring back at him was…

"Curse...mark."


	8. Darkness Within

**What if…?**

 _A/N:_

 _'...' Thinking_

"..." Speaking

' **Inner Sakura'**

 ** _'Flashback'_**

 **Nel: Hellooooooooo party people!**

 **Hana: W-We apologize for the delay, but lately t-the creative juices weren't flowing fast enough.**

 **Kaguya: Not like it matters we post when we want to post, don't like it oh well.**

 **Nel: Kagu-Chan! Stop being a draaaaaaaag…...**

 **Hana: I-I t-think what she means is…. w-we will try to post our chapters faster next time…i-it just takes us awhile to get motivated enough to write this story. Mind y-you all we started this back w-when we were a child…**

 **Nel: Y-Yupp! We are adults now so-**

 **Kaguya: Some of us are at least.**

 **Nel: Why you….**

 **Hana: W-Without any more delay please continue reading!**

 **Disclaimer: The characters of the Naruto franchise are copyright to Masashi Kishimoto. I do not own any of them. I am a mere fan who wishes to utilize his characters for my own stories. I will also be using character descriptions from the Naruto-Wiki All other credits go to their original owners. I only own my own OCs whom mean the world to me. Thank you.**

* * *

Naruto dashed through the meadows of Kirigakure. The sound of his feet crushing the leaves and flowers echoed throughout their surroundings. They were so close to their destination he could pretty much picture his two best friends there waiting for him.

"Come on everyone! We are almost there, speed it up!"

Ino's eyebrows furrowed and she rushed forward until she was running side by side with Naruto. "Eh! You idiot we have run non-stop with no breaks! Let's take a break ok!?"

"I'm afraid you are going to have to wait for that break Ino…we just arrived thanks to Naruto. Look up ahead."

"Sensei...?" Her eyes closed in on five ninjas waiting for them in their respective village attire. "Who are they?"

Asuma sighed and snuffed out his cigarette, "a welcoming party from the Mizukage no doubt. Come on let's go see what they want."

In a blur of colors, the two-man squads dashed out of the forest and landed in front of the water ninjas. "Finally, we made it!" Naruto's eyes quickly scanned the area in search of Sasuke but only found walls of bedrock.

"Hello and welcome to Kirigakure. I am Aito Metamora. I am the leader of this group...this here is Anita Sajin, Akako Nomaruda, Akira Samara, and Aya Gourin." The tallest ninja known as Aito greeted as he moved passed his comrades.

"Hi there! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! This here is Hinata, Ino, Sai, Kurenai-Sensei and Asuma-Sensei."

Aito bowed his head in respect and gestured to a walkway, "It's a pleasure. Please follow us we shall lead you to the last site of where leaf Anbu last spotted the targets."

"Uh…sure." Naruto's eyes saddened at his teammates being treated as nothing more than names in a bingo book…they were so much more than that. Quietly he followed the others to the mansion where Akihiko hosted his last ball.

* * *

Sakura woke up startled as a shock went through her body jolting her out of bed. Her eyes scanned the room to make sure she knew her surroundings, "Sasuke?"

Only silence welcomed her and the mild pain in her neck, "ite…" It didn't take long however for Sasuke to notice a spark in chakra from her. The door opened wide to show her teammate holding a tray of food, her eyes widened, and she got out of bed in a rush. A wave of nausea hit her, causing her to feel unbalanced.

Before she could hit the ground, her face collided with Sasuke's firm chest. By instinct she inhaled his scent that consisted of spice and evergreen…he smelled delicious. Sakura raised her head, so their eyes locked on one another, the blush that usually arose in her cheeks soon faded as anger replaced her kind nature. She pushed him so hard that the tray in his hands fell and he stumbled backwards until he hit the wall, "Sakura- "

"How. Could. You?"

"I knew you were strong enough to handle him, I knew you had impro- "

"Still! I thought you loved me! Why did you let that happen?! You're lucky I wasn't raped!" Her sobs filled the room as she tried to control her tears. He could tell this really rattled her cage, he felt bad.

"I'm sorry…" He pulled her in close, stroking her soft pink locks. She shook in his arms and continued to vent her mixed emotions. Once she finished her lips met his in a passionate kiss, try as she might she could never hate the man she loved the most in the world.

"Endure this a bit more…I promise once I gain true power I will kill all who have been a threat to us…and restore my clan to its former glory." Her eyes softened, she knew that was his way of trying to comfort her as Sasuke wasn't really known for closeness. Her hand trailed to his shirt and moved both parts to the side revealing his smooth skin. Her lips danced across his pecs until they came to a stop over his nipples. He sighed and brought them over to the bed as she went to work on him…he loved her very much, even if he didn't show it. For now, this would be enough he didn't have time to indulge in the luxuries of having a full-blown relationship made public to the world. "S-Sakur-ahh…"

All he could see was the top of her head as she took his cock into her mouth. His hand snaked its way into her pink locks and gripped them hard drawing a moan out of her. This caused a vibration to sooth his erection while her hands massaged his flesh. With a sigh Sasuke leaned back and continued their secretive affair.

"Sasuke-Kun…. I love you."

The next morning Sasuke and Sakura found themselves in Orochimaru's old office. A man with wild aqua hair and red eyes could be seen sitting at the desk. "Well, well…it's been awhile hmmm Sasuke-San, Sakura-San?"

"Hn."

"I know I know get to the point. Orochimaru has sent me due to some trouble stirring in Kirigakure."

Sasuke scoffed and tucked his hands into his kimono. "What is it this time? A new jutsu he wants us to get? Perhaps a new test subject?"

The man known as Ritsu glared and slammed his hand on the wooden desk, "don't get testy with me boy. I know not of why he likes to experiment on people like us or try to play God, but it has obviously had some progress…look at me, a successful experiment. No matter, to the point. There are multiple ninjas near Akihiko's old property. Orochimaru hasn't finished analyzing the place and excavating ninja tools from there. Your mission is to dispose of those pests immediately before they can uncover anything useful."

Sakura sighed and grabbed Sasuke's shoulder, there was no point in arguing since they had to do whatever the snake commanded as not to arise suspicion. "Come on Sasuke…let's just finish this."

"Good girl. You learned your place so well, it pleases me to give you this as a gift for obeying our ferocious leader." He rose from the desk, standing a little over 6ft tall. He made his way over to some bookshelves and pulled down a book causing them to rumble and separate. A small opening for storage appeared along with two items. "Hand me your swords."

Out with the old and in with the new, he discarded their weapons and gave them the next big thing. "This sword is incredible…who is its maker?" The handle is pink with her respective clan symbol, a braided string, and two silver bells to compliment the design.

"I'm glad you like it I made it myself…the best blacksmith Orochimaru has! I make all his weapons and now…yours." Ritsu boasted.

He throws the sword at Sasuke who catches it mid-air and brings it down to look at it. The handle is dark-blue with the Uchiha symbol engraved at the end.

"Hn."

"One more thing…Orochimaru gave me strict instructions to give you these. These stones came from my body and are infused with my chakra, as a successful experiment of Orochimaru I have gained many powers through his…unusual methods. These stones are that result and will allow you to channel the powers of your curse seals and take on tier two forms."

"Ah thank you- "Sakura grabbed her jewel and placed it into her sword, locking it in place while Sasuke did the same. Sakura didn't quite understand the curse seal as she just got hers, a friendly reminder of what she had to endure to stay by Sasuke's side. "You know what to do. Dispose of those ninjas and report back. By the time you arrive Orochimaru will have returned here, if not then either me or Kabuto will be the ones to receive you. Dismissed!"

* * *

Outside of the mansion a laid-back person could be seen smoking his umpteenth cigarette. He found it more beneficial to himself to check the surrounding area for when someone would try to ruin their operation. Asuma was a smart man, but sometimes he found it unnecessary to engage in work that wasn't meant for him. "Damn. This must have been a party of the century,just how many people were there?"

Sai who remained with him on guard was painting a blueprint of the area for the Mizukage. "Hey…you're really talented. I can't draw worth shit." Asuma leaned over Sai blowing smoke away so it wouldn't distract him. "Where did you learn to draw?"

"It was a habit I picked up when I was a child, my older brother Shin was the one who told me to embrace my talents."

"I didn't know you had a brother, Sai."

"I don't anymore…it was a long time ago…"

"I'm sorry kiddo…."

Sai gave one of his famous fake smiles, before going back to the blueprint.

" _Ah man why did I have to open my mouth? I wonder what Kurenai is doing…?"_

Inside the mansion the women and Naruto were making some progress. Hinata's Byakugan activated and began scanning the area for any more clues about Sasuke and Sakura's whereabouts. Naruto was in awe that Hinata's eyes had so much power, it reminded him of Sasuke's Sharingan.

"According to the butler no one had permission to go outside of the ballroom, only high-class members like the master of the mansion, Akihiko Sengoku." Kurenai was shifting through some paper work hoping to find clues of Sengoku's future raids, anything that would help the Mizukage in ruining his plans. "The butler stated that he saw Akihiko and a young woman head up to his bedroom…"

Hinata looked up and squinted her eyes, analyzing the room above, "A struggle definitely occurred in that room…its faint, but I sense three chakra presences were there at one point."

"Three? The butler said there were only two though…" Ino murmured as she sat at the desk and went through each drawer. "We need to find out who that woman and third person was."

"Ino track down the butler and get a full description of the young woman who was with Sengoku…if the description matches that of Sakura Haruno we can assume the third body in the room was Sasuke Uchiha."

"Yes ma'am!" Ino stood up and made her way to the front door of the office while Naruto was tapping his foot impatiently, "well let's check out that room while we wait! Come on Hinata-Chan!" With quick speed he took her hand and guided her to the master bedroom. The Byakugan deactivated as she became distracted with Naruto's presence, her face as red as a tomato. "A-Ano! A-ah N-Naruto-Kun, m-matte!"

Kurenai giggled at Naruto's eagerness and Hinata's shy nature, those two were complete opposites but they complimented one another so well. _"Be brave Hinata…this is your chance to prove to Naruto just how much you have grown."_

* * *

Both shinobi were speeding through the forest one trying to keep up with the other. It was twilight time and the sun nearly began to fade. Sasuke was fast as light, all Sakura could see was his back moving up and down as he breathed normally. Meanwhile Sakura was sweating a bit at how fast they were traveling. At this rate they would be there within the hour, but something didn't feel right…just what type of shinobi were waiting for them at Akihiko's mansion?

"Stop." Suddenly Sasuke was crouching on a branch his Sharingan blazing as he scanned the surrounding area, "There are six of them. Four inside the mansion and two guarding the gates."

"Not for long. How should we proceed…?" Sakura was adjusting her armor and sword when he fell silent.

"Sasuke?"

"It's Naruto and a few other ninjas from the leaf." Her sea-foam eyes widened, and her mouth fell into an "o" shape. She couldn't believe after five long years…she would reunite with her dear friend again.

"Sasuke…we can't-"

"I know the three of us worked together for a while. For a time, I thought things could stay that way, but you know the path I have chosen, and you chose to follow me on it. They are no longer our friends Sakura. What life and connections we had are no longer in existence. I am an avenger, if I have too many bonds they will only tie me down, you knew this when you decided to stay." Sasuke murmured monotonously.

"I understand Sasuke-Kun…w-whenever you are ready." She gripped her blade and grit her teeth, once more she would have to dirty her hands, but it was all for his sake.

Sasuke jumped down into the shadows that concealed their position from Asuma and Sai. "Since you three so willingly followed us I suppose you might as well prove your use to us."

A woman jumped down from the trees. Her eyes were that of crimson flames she had fair skin, and the characteristic red hair of the Uzumaki clan which was styled wildly. It was weird to see another kunoichi associated with Orochimaru since it had always been just Sakura, Kabuto, Sasuke and the snake. The woman wore glasses to help her vision and sported a lavender uniform that exposed her naval, short black shorts, and long black thigh high stockings with black sandals. "Awww Sasuke-Kun how did you know!?"

Sakura became very defensive and stood next to Sasuke looking this woman up and down. What freaked Sakura out was the woman's chest, neck, and arms were covered with bite marks that resulted from ninjas biting her for restoration.

"Leave the excess ninja to me…they called in reinforcements not too long ago. Orochimaru sent us to aid you should you need it." Sakura's eyes trailed to a tall and muscular young man with orange hair. His red eyes gave her the impression he was evil and mean, but his calm demeanor silenced those thoughts.

Karin nodded to Jugo and looked at Sasuke. "Leave the woman to me, Suigetsu get the old geezer." The water user smirked and stepped past Sakura to take on his target, which allowed Sakura to get a good look at him. He was a lean-built young man of average height, with straight white hair with a light-blue tint, purple eyes, and like most of the members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, he has pointed teeth. His battle armor consists of a purple, sleeveless shirt with blue pants, sandals and a belt around his waist with water bottles that he used to energize his power. She couldn't help but notice he carried a sword on his back that reminded her so much of their old foe, Zabuza.

Now that they identified their targets it was time to get to work, the new Team Hebi ready for action.

"Be safe…" Sakura whispered to Sasuke before disappearing in a swarm of cherry blossoms. Karin couldn't help but feel jealous as Sakura was much too close to **HER** Sasuke-Kun than she liked.

* * *

"Alright kid I'm going to go check on the others. Think you can hold down the fort here?" Asuma grabbed another cigarette to light while Sai continued to paint. "Yes…do what you need to do, I'll be here."

Asuma nodded and disappeared into the castle to seek out his lover and comrade, Kurenai. It was but mere seconds later that Sai felt something sharp being plunged into his side, but he was smart enough to never leave himself wide open. His shadow clone gave a fake smile before disappearing into a puddle of ink.

"That surprise attack won't work on me. Now show yourself!" Sai stood at the ready with his scroll and ink in hand.

From the shadows a pair of bloody red eyes could be seen. A figure emerged revealing none other than Sasuke Uchiha. "What an honor, I didn't expect to meet you at all today. Now that you are here I will just have to capture you and gift you to Naruto."

"Oh? I assume you are my replacement…"

"So, this is the little present Orochimaru said he would gift me."

"How do you do? My name is Sai." Sasuke grunted and weaved some hand signs faster than Sai could keep up. From his sleeves two white snakes shot out and wrapped around Sai's legs, biting into his legs. Sai looked up in surprise to see Sasuke smirking evilly, was this truly Naruto's best friend?

"I'm disappointed…I thought your Hokage would have sent someone much stronger…"

"What is this-"

"There is no point in trying to escape…you have been injected with a potent poison. It won't be long now until your body becomes completely useless." Sai smiled and looked down at his legs, willing them to turn into ink causing the snakes temporary blindness.

He launched himself to a tree branch and conjured two ink lions that came barreling towards Sasuke. Both were easily defeated as Sasuke sliced through them with his katana and charged directly at Sai. He tried the same method once more, but Sasuke's ability to destroy the lions before they could even be conjured caused Sai a disadvantage.

" _He's trying to prevent me from using my Super Beast Scroll…I will escape, just you wait I have more tricks up my sleeve than that Sasuke-San."_

Sai tossed kunai toward Sasuke to throw him off guard and buy him time while he threw his scrolls up in the air. He easily smacked the weapon away and reached out to grab Sai's ankle, but he had already begun drawing large hawks.

" _Sorry, but this is where I take my leave. I have to tell the others that you are here."_

Sasuke sheathed his katana before biting his thumb and summoning up his own hawk, from there it became an airborne battle. He flew up behind Sai and began to throw chidori streams to knock him off course. Sweat dripped down Sai's face as he was giving it his all to try to escape, had he been focused on fighting he probably could have held his own for a while. "It's not too late for you to come back Sasuke, if you come with me I'll say you gave up willingly…"

"What makes you think I would ever do that? Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Ball Jutsu!" The flames of the phoenix came flying towards Sai at a rapid pace eating away at his summoning. His eyes widened as he began falling towards Sasuke who was at the ready with his blade. "It's over…"

"Not quite." Sai's body began to melt as it turned into ink, but before he could complete the substitution, Sasuke threw chidori senbons at his vital chakra points, cutting him off. _"What…the….no…I can't move."_

"I told you it was over…now why don't you be a good lap-dog and stay still for a while." Suddenly two great white snakes shot out of the ground and bit into Sai's ankles just like when they started the battle, except this time they got the real Sai and began injecting lethal amounts of venom.

"Damn you… Sasuke…Uchiha."

"If you live to see tomorrow…I suggest convincing Naruto to give up on his lifelong mission of saving me. Where I am going…there is no redemption." In his eyes Sai could see nothing but hatred and darkness, it filled him with an emotion he never felt before…fear.

"I will slaughter every person in the hidden leaf and even kill you if it means proving to that idiot that I will **NEVER** return. You should be grateful you will be dying here because the deaths that will occur in the village will be worse than yours." With a smirk on his face Sasuke disappeared off to find the next ninja while Sai began to slowly succumb to his injuries.

" _Naruto, it is up to you know...Ino, please forgive me..."_


	9. Author's Update

**NOTE:**

 **I have moved over to a brand new account as this one has served its purpose. If you would like to stay update on my brand new story "What if...?" and it's sequel then please follow and subscribe to my new account "KrolikDynasty"**

 **Thank you so much for following me on this amazing journey, but it's time I spread my wings and take on new stories and finish ones I haven't even touched. I can't wait to see you all again on my new account.**

 **-Krolik OUT!**


End file.
